Salvedad para Amar
by cmils
Summary: El contrato decía que la señorita Swan debía casarse con el hijo del Conde de Masen. Rosalíe Swan acepta ese matrimonio arreglado para salir de la depresión que le produjo la muerte de su prometido caído en batalla... pero ¿Qué pasaría sí éste regresa y la reclama? ¿Se aceptará un pequeño cambio de prometida? Nacerá el amor con esos cambios tan inesperados...
1. Capitulo 1

**Salvedad para Amar.**

**Por Cmils.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

El contrato decía que la señorita Swan debía casarse con el hijo del Conde de Masen. Rosalíe Swan acepta ese matrimonio arreglado para salir de la depresión que le produjo la muerte de su prometido caído en batalla... pero ¿Qué pasaría sí éste regresa y la reclama?

¿Se aceptará un pequeño cambio de prometida? Nacerá el amor con esos cambios tan inesperados.

**Capitulo 1.**

**POV Bella.**

-¿Cómo es eso de que él señor McCarty no esta muerto?- Le Pregunté a Rosalíe, quien, por cierto, aún estaba procesando aquella información. Completamente sumida en su propio estado de perplejidad y ansiedad. Por así decirlo.

-Eso es lo que me acaba de informar mamá-Aclaró.

Mi hermana suspiró nerviosa y se sentó a los pies de mi cama con la mano izquierda encogida cerca del corazón.

-Según lo que me dijo ella, resultó ser que de entre todos los que cayeron en batalla el pasado semestre, existieron varias identidades confundidas y dada la similitud de contextura entre Félix Volturi y Emmett McCarty, quienes, además, también ocupaban el mismo cargo, la Jefatura asumió que era Emmett quien no sobrevivió al ataque que habría afectado a la cuadrilla que él dirigía, pero que en definitiva, Félix defendió en ése instante, porque desde el día anterior éste era quien estaba a cargo por orden del mismísimo Comandante General en visita… quien, también había ascendido a Emmett de grado y le había trasladado a servir a otra repartición más grande debido a su buen desempeño como Capitán de la fuerza del norte. Y por supuesto, aquello tampoco había sido informado a tiempo a la jefatura central-Explicó aún más acongojada-Acrecentando el terrible error…

-Esa es una gran noticia, Rose-Celebré-Estuviste llorando meses su muerte. Le quieres y mucho.

-Olvidas un detalle, Bella. No puedo quererle ahora. Estoy prometida al el señor Edward Cullen.

Mis pensamientos positivos se frenaron en seco. Ella estaba en lo cierto. Ahora, mi hermosa hermana mayor, estaba prometida en matrimonio al hijo de un Conde.

-Y eso no es lo peor-Declaró comenzando a sollozar.

-¿Qué es lo peor?-Pregunté.

Suspiró pesadamente y conteniéndose.

-Lo peor…-Dijo cerrando los ojos por un segundo-Lo peor es que en éste momento, el señor McCarty está abajo, hablando con nuestro padre en su despacho.

-¿Ahora? ¿Estás segura?-Pregunté mientras me levantaba de mi cama y asomaba a la ventana.

-Si. Su carruaje está allá afuera, lo reconocería entre cientos y mamá me confirmó que se había presentado.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé con fuerza.

-Estoy nerviosa, Bella. No sé sí él sabe de mi nuevo compromiso.

-Calma, Rose.

- Y quizás… cuál sea su reacción-Dijo comenzando a llorar de verdad.

No es justo para él que tenga que ver como mi hermana se casa con otro porque le creían muerto…

-Siendo a él a quien yo amo…-Su llanto se hizo más fuerte sobre mi hombro-No sé sí es correcto seguir queriendo al señor McCarty cómo le quiero pero así es…

-Fue él, quien primero pidió tu mano-La consolé-Quizás papá respete aquello y pueda hacer algo.

-No creo que el Conde de Masen se conforme y me libere de la boda con su hijo sin una compensación-Sollozó otra vez-Y tú y yo, bien sabemos que nuestra familia no está en condiciones económicas para poner término al contrato prenupcial que se celebró entre su familia y nuestra.

-A su hijo le has visto dos o tres veces, puede que él entienda.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No puedes juzgarlo de buenas a primeras y asumir que no se conmoverá con la historia de amor que Emmett y tú han protagonizado-Insistí.

Rosalíe guardó silencio por un segundo.

- No lo sé… no lo he tratado tanto como para saberlo-Contestó desanimada.

-Tal vez, pero él sabía cuál era tu situación antes de que el compromiso entre ustedes se pactara.

De pronto se congeló recordando algo.

-¿Qué sucede, Rose?

-Él Conde y su hijo vienen hoy a visitarnos para seguir conociéndonos un poco más antes de la boda del sábado.

Sin alcanzar a decir algo más, la puerta de nuestra habitación se abrió y mamá entró buscando a Rosalíe.

-Mi vida, tú padre requiere verte de inmediato en su despacho-Le avisó a mi hermana esperando que ella compusiera un poco su estado y fueran con papá.

Mi hermana se vio a sí misma en el tocador, secó sus ojos y acomodó su peinado.

-¿Mamá sabes que ha ocurrido?-Quise saber.

-Tranquila, Bella-Me dijo-No sé mucho más que ustedes pero lo único que les puedo asegurar es que nada se ha definido.

Después de un par de minutos Rosalíe y mamá salieron de nuestra habitación abrazadas.

Mi hermana se veía calmada pero yo sabía que por dentro no podría soportar mucho más.

**POV Rosalíe.**

En mi mente no cabía más información. Todo me daba vueltas y realmente no sé cómo más podía controlar a mis nervios en estos momentos…

Él estaba vivo. Mi adorado Emmett. Estaba con vida…

Caminé hacia el despacho por inercia y con el corazón latiéndome rápidamente. Casi a punto de estallar.

Una de las puertas estaba entreabierta. Mamá y yo nos acercamos pero fue ella, quien las abrió completamente para dejarme pasar primero. Así lo hice, entré y sus ojos… tan brillantes como siempre, me atraparon enseguida.

Emmett me esperaba parado junto a mi padre y ambos estaban muy serios.

Mi amado estaba de una pieza, sano y salvo. Lucía perfecto y a pesar de no llevar su uniforme, vestía formal.

He de reconocer que se veía guapo. Incluso más guapo que la última vez que lo vi.

Se produjo un silencio y yo aproveché de observarlo.

Mirándole con más detalle, tenía un par de ojeras de varios días y el cabello recién cortado. Su estructura fornida parecía bastante más delgada de como la recordaba pero, aún así, seguía conservando sus músculos.

Sin poder evitarlo me fijé que tenía un corte cicatrizado ya casi invisible cerca del mentón. Aún así, no tenía duda alguna, de que esté hombre era él único que podía quitarme el aliento... en todos los sentidos.

-Señorita Swan-Me saludó él con su cortesía tan propia.

-Señor McCarty-Respondí el saludo de la misma forma-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bastante mejor. Gracias.

También se notaba extremadamente cansado pero yo sabía que tenía una voluntad de hierro y no se iría de aquí sin cumplir su cometido.

No olvidamos la presencia de parte de mi familia aunque lo único que yo quería era lanzarme a sus brazos.

Todos esperamos a que mi padre hablara.

-Hija mía, le pedí a tu madre que fuera por ti porque él señor McCarty se ha enterado de lo sucedido durante su ausencia, en Londres-Explicó-De la información errónea que circuló acerca de su fallecimiento, incluyendo sus consecuencias…-Se interrumpió a sí mismo tosiendo algo incomodo-Precisamente, es tú compromiso matrimonial con él primogénito del Conde de Masen, lo que lo ha traído hasta aquí el día de hoy-Suspiró-Para conocer los detalles de cómo se formuló aquel próximo enlace e insiste conocer tu parecer al respecto, antes de tomar alguna determinación a seguir…

Volví a mirar a Emmett y nadie dijo nada.

-Querido…-Habló mamá-Deja que Emmett y Rosalíe intercambien algunas palabras a solas por unos momentos… yo creo que ambos lo merecen.

Me sorprendí por la petición de mi madre y dudé por un momento de la concesión y del permiso de mi padre, púes, no era bien visto que una señorita permanezca a solas con un caballero sin la supervisión de un familiar cercano o algún sirviente y mucho menos sí el joven en cuestión era un ex-prometido… pero también, estas eran circunstancias muy especiales.

Miré a mi padre desesperada. Pidiendo al cielo que digiera que si. Él sabía cuáles eran mis sentimientos por Emmett. Sí no fuera así, él no hubiera dejado que me cortejase y menos le hubiera otorgado mi mano tiempo atrás.

Nuestro padre siempre había querido que Bella y yo tuviéramos la opción de escoger a nuestros maridos, sin importar las libras anuales con las cuales tendría que cargar por la dote, una vez efectuado el matrimonio, puesto que, él mismo había logrado casarse con mi mamá. El amor de su vida.

-Tienes razón, Renée… Supongo que no hay nada de malo en que hablen por algunos instantes sí eso es lo que quieren ustedes dos...

Asentí repetidas veces poniéndome en evidencia y primero que Emmett.

Él, mi gran amor, en cambio, se limitó a mover afirmativamente la cabeza sólo una vez.

Seguía muy serio.

Mi madre nos sonrió con cierta complicidad y junto a mi padre se alejaron cerrando las puertas ante sí.

Todo era diferente pero al fin estaba sola con él.

Él hombre en frente mío después de sentir que los pasos de mis padres se hacían más lejanos también retrocedió.

Le quedé mirando intrigada.

-Señorita Rosalíe-Comenzó-Primero. Permítame decirle mi memoria me ha traicionado todo éste tiempo en la lejanía y no le ha hecho justicia, púes, usted, aún es más hermosa de cómo yo la recordaba y el tiempo le favorece cada día.

Sonreí pero él seguía estando serio. Aquello me preocupó en demasía.

-Quisiera decirle también, que su persona y la ilusión de convertirla en mi esposa fueron las razones por las cuáles me mantuve con vida en el frente de batalla.

-Señor McCarty…

-Déjeme terminar. Por favor…-Me pidió cerrando los ojos forzadamente-Comprendo a la perfección que ante mi supuesto deceso, usted haya continuado con su vida…yo hubiese querido que así fuera…-Dijo con sinceridad, volviendo a abrir sus ojos y buscando los míos-Es por eso que me atrevo a molestarle y preguntarle a cerca de sus sentimientos…-Se armó de valor-Sí han cambiado y usted se enamoró de su actual prometido, sepa usted, que yo no me interpondré en su felicidad, puesto que, esa fue mi prioridad en el pasado y lo sigue siendo en hasta este momento…

-¿Y qué haría usted entonces?-Pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Sólo me restaría desear que su vida esté llena de dicha por siempre y aprovechar la ocasión para una despedida cordial.

Su sacrificio me estremecía. Estaba segura que cumpliría su palabra sí ése fuera el caso.

-Emmett…

No soporté un minuto más, me acerqué a él lo que más pude y me le enfrenté.

-Mi felicidad fue y está contigo Emmett McCarty-Declaré antes de acercarme más e intentar abrazarlo y besarlo cómo ansiaba.

Su cuerpo estaba tenso al sentirme pero de un segundo a otro todo cambio, él lo comprendió todo y reaccionó. Al segundo siguiente me recibió entre sus brazos y su boca atrapó a la mía.

Y con un beso apasionado nos reencontramos.

-¡Oh! ¡Rose!-Me recargó contra sí, aliviado-Amor mío…

Me besó otra vez. Una, dos, tres veces… y me sentí viva otra vez.

-Creí que me moría cuando me dijeron que tú…-No podía decirlo…-Quería irme contigo-Confesé desesperada, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cara limpiando las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de mi-Asistí a tu funeral. Vi cómo recibías los honores…-Sollocé- Tus padres estaban destrozados…

Los recuerdos amargos venían a mí uno tras otro.

-Mi madre me dijo que fuiste mi viuda sin serlo oficialmente, eso me dio esperanzas...

Decidí continuar.

-Casi me vuelvo loca… no comía… no salía de mi habitación y sólo lloraba llamándote. No tenía ganas de seguir sin ti...-Sollocé-La pena verdaderamente estaba acabando conmigo, en todos los sentidos. Estaba rota por dentro… sí no fuera por mi familia, por mi hermana y mis padres…-Tomé un respiro.

-Me imagino por todo lo que tuviste que pasar…

-Papá pensó que comprometerme era la única forma de salvarme. Yo acepté volver a ser cortejada para dejar más tranquila a la familia y así también otorgar a Bella la posibilidad de ser cortejada también. Pero él se adelantó y firmó un acuerdo con Carlisle Cullen, el Conde de Masen…

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que tu compromiso es una obligación impuesta?

-No lo es estrictamente, porque yo accedí, pero en cierto modo debo cumplir, sino, mi familia quedará en la ruina.

Emmett suspiró apegándome más a él.

-Por un minuto creí que había perdido tu amor...

-No, mi vida-Le aclaré-Mi corazón te pertenece a ti desde el momento en que te vi sonreírme por primera vez-Me interrumpió con un pequeño besito-Y va a ser tuyo para siempre.

-Te amo, Rosalíe-Dijo, besando ahora, mi nariz.

Nunca me lo había dicho antes y fue maravilloso escuchárselo decir.

-Y yo a ti, Emmett-Le respondí suavemente-Te amo, ahora más que nunca.

Volvió a sonreírme inclinándose de nuevo a mí y uniendo nuestros labios en un largo beso.

-Algo haremos para evitar esa boda-Declaró después de besarme como no se debería.

-Lo siento pero debo casarme el sábado con el hijo del Conde. Edward Cullen.

-No. Rose. Ahora que sé que me quieres, no dudaré en pelear por ti o robarte sí es necesario-Anunció decidido y sin poder resistirse me besó nuevamente logrando que la coherencia me abandonara por unos segundos.

-Emmett…

-No te casarás. Me oyes. No me van a volver a alejar de ti. Ni la guerra, ni tu familia, ni un contrato.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer.

-Tal vez sí lo haya-Intervino analizando la situación-Necesito hablar con tu padre ahora mismo para que me muestre el contrato. Quizás podemos interpretarlo de manera distinta o encontrar alguna cláusula o salvedad que evite que te cases.

...

Una hora y media después.

...

**POV Edward.**

-Sean ustedes bienvenidos-Nos recibió el sirviente de la casa de mi prometida, a mí padre y a mí-Conde de Masen. Adelante, señor Cullen…-Nos ofreció continuar-Los señores están en la sala. Síganme por favor.

Caminamos dejando que nos guiara por el corredor decorado con un muy buen gusto.

-Los anuncio enseguida-Nos avisó antes de entrar al salón.

-Gracias-Respondió mi padre.

Un segundo sirviente nos recibió las capas e hizo pasar.

Conforme, así me sentía. Rosalíe Swan sería una buena esposa para mí. Tal vez no la amaba… pero dicen que el amor viene con los años y la verdad es que, por ella, estaba dispuesto a comprobar sí lo señalado era cierto.

Tener ya casi veintisiete años y ser un soltero codiciado entre las damas de prácticamente todo Londres y sus alrededores ya me estaba aburriendo. Era hora de sentar cabeza según mi padre y yo ya le estaba encontrando razón.

Algún día me convertiría Conde y necesitaba que mi vida estuviera resulta y con una familia formada prósperamente.

Debo confesar que mi búsqueda fue en secreto y que reconozco que llevó bastante encontrar a una mujer idónea que reuniera todas las características esenciales para ser mi esposa, y claro, que por supuesto no estuviera comprometida o ya casada.

Nunca fui un conquistador pero jamás me faltaron propuestas de señoritas casaderas con intenciones sabidas, que, en ocasiones, dejaban de ser decentes. Claro, todas aquellas eran producto principalmente a mis a mis rasgos físicos, a mi futuro título, a la riqueza de mi familia, a la mía propia y según algunos cotilleos, también a mi enigmática y cautivante personalidad.

Mi única hermana, Mary Alice, fue de gran ayuda para encontrar a Rosalíe Swan, sin saberlo, ya que, era ella quien la conocía, gracias a un par de amigas en común. Mi hermana sabía varias cosas de su persona, entre ellas, lo relativo a su desafortunada historia amorosa con su prometido fallecido en batalla luchando por salvaguardar la expansión del Imperio Británico, hace ya, más un par de meses. Aquello me interesó, púes, sí yo hubiera podido dejar de lado mis responsabilidades y enlistarme, lo hubiera hecho sin ninguna duda y en esa misma repartición. Quizás por eso, le pedí a mi hermana que la llevara a casa de mis padres y me la presentara. Por supuesto. Una vez que la conocí, su extraordinaria hermosura llamó mi atención de inmediato y quise en saber aún más de ella. Supe en ese entonces, que tiene veintiuno años, que le gustaba pintar porcelana y la música. Averigüe también, por Alice, que su familia era respetable y de excelente reputación y que la educación que había recibido toda su vida había sido distinguida y digna para convertirle en una verdadera dama y señora de alguien importante.

Esos antecedentes me bastaron para saber que sería una buena Condesa en el futuro.

Llegar al compromiso fue algo realmente sencillo gracias a que el padre de ella, Charles Swan, un médico de prestigio con algunos negocios referentes al traslado marítimo hacia América y pariente lejano de la Familia Real, aunque sin títulos, quien, temiendo que su hija no superara lo vivido y se alejara del mundo aún más, había aceptado de inmediato y con gran gusto la propuesta que mi padre le había hecho a través de un par de conversaciones. El contrato se celebró hace dos semanas para casarla conmigo éste fin de semana.

Que más podía decir de mi prometida. Realmente, no mucho más, ya que sólo la había visto tres veces… con la de hoy, serían cuatro. Contaba con poder pasar un tiempo a solas junto a ella para saber su opinión al respecto de nuestro compromiso tan repentino.

Cuando entramos a la habitación se encontraban en ella los señores Swan, Rosalíe, un hombre al que no conocía y el juez ante quien firmamos el contrato pre-matrimonial.

-Buena tardes-Saludamos mientras el sirviente se retiraba cerrando las puertas.

Y los cinco respondieron con cortesía el saludo pero Charles se dirigió a nosotros visiblemente sorprendido o afectado por algo.

-Conde, Edward. Permítanme presentarles a quien fue prometido de mi hija Rosalíe y que por un error en la milicia fue declarado fallecido-Nos introdujo al caballero-Él señor Emmett McCarty.

Para mi sorpresa, ahora entendía todo.

El señor Swan, continuó:

-Quiere hablar con nosotros y con ustedes respecto al compromiso pactado.

Y el ambiente instantáneamente se tensó.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Esta una idea que partió después de leer tantas excelentes adaptaciones que ustedes mismas han subido. Quise hacer algo con mi toque. Creo que será una historia corta y como siempre se aceptan todas las ideas y críticas para seguir construyendo esta historia y por supuesto será agradecido en el siguiente capítulo…A y todavía estoy dudando en el ranking T que le di. Creo que podría con el transcurso de los capis convertirse en M, ustedes decidirán eso.**

**Un abrazo.**

**Cami.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Salvedad para Amar**.

**Por Cmils.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2.<p>

**POV Bella.**

Suspiré. Ya no podía manejar esta incertidumbre por más tiempo.

Ciertamente habían pasado un par de horas desde que mamá y Rosalíe habían bajado y no tenía ninguna novedad. Bueno, a parte de saber, gracias la ama de llaves, la señora Cope, que Seth, el cochero, había ido buscar a alguien y que ese alguien había llegado más o menos hace una hora atrás.

Luego de sucedido aquello, desde mi ventana pude ver que había llegado otro carruaje con más visitantes pero como bajaron en la puerta principal, no pude saber de quienes se trataba.

Frustrada, decidí bajar.

No quise cambiarme el vestido, ya que el que tengo puesto, era uno de mis favoritos.

Hoy me había puesto uno de gasa y seda. Me lo había regalado papá cuando regreso de su visita a unos parientes a fines del año pasado cuando pasó a Italia. Era largo y apegado en la parte superior, por lo que no era necesario el corsé y desde la cintura era suelto con algunos detalles en los pliegues. Tenía mangas intermedias y era de un color crema tradicional con bordados dorados en las orillas. Sólo me puse la cinta para resaltar un poco más la cintura y me acomodé el peinado por enésima vez en lo que va del día gracias a mis rebeldes rizos que insistían en desordenarse y salir de su lugar.

Me asomé por las escaleras principales esperando oír algunas voces pero no había nadie cerca, así que las baje casi corriendo a pesar de que el vestido era un poco vaporoso pero una sonrisa me detuvo a la mitad.

Sam, quién, ya más que ser el mayordomo, era parte de la familia, estaba pendiente del despacho de papá que para mi sorpresa estaba cerrado.

Esto debía ser grave, porque nunca se acostumbraba a mantener el secreto.

Terminé de bajar las escaleras a paso lento y me acerqué con la excusa perfecta.

-Sam, ¿No ha venido Jasper a vernos?-Necesitaba calmar mis nervios y sabía que él era el único capaz de contenerme sí no estaba Rose.

Jasper Hale, futuro señor de Whitlock, era nuestro vecino y gran amigo de la infancia. Él venía a vernos casi todos los días. A mis padres les agradaba y realmente para ellos era cómo el hijo varón que nunca tuvieron, lo mismo éramos nosotras para los padres de Jasper. A quienes considerábamos una segunda familia a pesar de no tener ningún lazo sanguíneo.

Junto a Jasper, nosotras crecimos aquí y los tres somos inseparables. Le conocía tan bien que no me cabía duda que le iría muy bien en la vida.

-No, Bella-Me contestó Sam muy amablemente-El joven Hale no se ha acercado por la tarde, pero no se preocupe, quizás venga más tarde. Me ha dicho Leah que ha llegado su abuelo de visita y él joven debe estar deleitando a su familia con algunas de sus composiciones.

Mi querido amigo se había convertido en un excelente pianista que comenzaba a ganar fama en algunas partes de Londres.

-Y ya que has mencionado a tu esposa ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿En que mes del embarazo esta?

-Mi Lee-Lee, esta muy bien, gracias a Dios. El doctor dice que el bebé esta bien, ayer la revisó y le dijo a ella que tendría entre veintitrés y veintiséis semanas… Aunque, a decir verdad, la más ansiosa es mi pequeña Emily, lo único que quiere es que su hermanito o hermanita llegué luego.

Le sonreí.

Leah, era la esposa de Sam y trabajaba cómo cocinera en la casa de Los Hale y estaba en la dulce espera de su segundo hijo.

Me reí. Nuestras familias no podían estar más entrelazadas.

-Dale mis saludos a Leah y a tu hija-Le pedí.

-En tu nombre, pequeña.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia las puertas cerradas del despacho.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

Sam, adoptó la postura formal para darme la información oficial.

-Señorita Isabella. Sus padres y su hermana están en el despacho con él juez Jenks, él señor McCarty, el Conde de Masen y su hijo... Llevan casi media hora allí dentro, los cinco.

-Vaya…

-No sabría decirle cuanto tarden ¿Tiene apetito? Me parece que la señora Cope ha preparado algo de comer.

-No, gracias. Tengo un nudo en el estomago... Creo iré a dar una vuelta por el jardín.

Sam asintió y observó mi partida.

Pasear no me sirvió de mucho. Mis pensamientos giraban en torno a lo que estaba pasando en casa. ¿Cuál será la reacción de papá? ¿Qué pasará con el señor McCarty? Yo sé que él ama a mi hermana con su vida...¿Cómo se estará sintiendo? ¿Cómo se estará sintiendo Rosalíe en estos momentos? ¿Y el conde sabrá a esta altura todo lo acontecido? ¿Cómo reaccionará su hijo?

Preguntas sin respuesta que me mortificaban y me ponían muy ansiosa.

Aproveché cortar de un par de rosas rosadas y blancas que, estaba segura, alegrarían un poco a mi hermana y a mi madre después.

Estaba volviendo a la casa bastante distraída cuando Sam se asomó por la puerta lateral que comunicaba al solar en donde me encontraba.

-Señorita Isabella-Me llamó-Su padre requirió la presencia suya.

-¿La mía?-Me sorprendí.

-Así es.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-No lo sé, pero todos están muy serios allí a dentro.

Fuimos de inmediato y le pedí a Sam que sólo me abriera la puerta. No quería que me anunciara… eso estaba demás. Antes de ingresar escuché un par de voces.

-¡Esto es el colmo!-Exclamó alguien un poco alterado- No creo que ella acepte…

-Tranquilo, hijo-Intervino alguien más- Esperemos saber que dice ella… ¿Qué dices tú? ¿Aceptas?

Le entregué las flores a Sam para que las acomodara en un jarrón y entré al salón.

En la primera persona en que me fijé fue en mi hermana. Ella estaba al lado de Emmett, nerviosa, ansiosa y sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Me preocupé.

Él no estaba mejor que ella en ése sentido, parecía muy distinto al señor McCarty que vi por última vez. Se veía cansado y mucho más delgado. Él al verme, me regalo una sonrisa media, la cual, también devolví fugazmente.

El juez Jenks estaba concentrado escribiendo y revisando varios papeles repartidos y ocupando casi todo el escritorio de papá.

Las otras dos personas quienes suponía era yo que eran el Conde y su hijo ahora estaban discutiendo en voz baja y me daban la espalda.

Uno, el mayor, quien, por supuesto, tenía que ser el Conde de Masen, era un hombre bastante joven, más de lo que me imaginaba para ser un conde. Tenía el cabello rubio y casi sin canas. Se notaba más relajado y cómodo que él menor.

El joven, sin duda, era su hijo Edward, quien, a pesar de haber heredado la contextura física y el color extremadamente blanco de piel era un poco más alto y tenía el cabello castaño cobrizo.

Mi padre y mi madre notaron mi presencia y se dirigieron a mí pero yo no podía apartar la vista de aquel hombre.

-Isabella, cariño. Acércate, por favor-Me pidió mi padre.

Los hombres se distrajeron por las palabras de mi padre, se dieron vuelta y clavaron sus miradas en mí.

Desvié la vista hacía el Conde y él me sonrió con cortesía y una pequeña reverencia. Yo devolví el gesto también pero me quedé impresionada, era un hombre muy guapo. Sus ojos tan azules como el cielo reflejaban curiosidad y cierta aprobación.

Me avergoncé en seguida y mis mejillas se ruborizaron, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Moví mis ojos nuevamente para ver a su hijo y quedé aún más deslumbrada.

Era simplemente el hombre más apuesto que había visto en mi vida.

Un verdadero Adonis.

Estaba elegantemente vestido con una camisa blanca de cuello alto y un traje de color gris, y entallado a su cuerpo esbelto. De su padre, también había heredado la postura elegante y los rasgos faciales para hacerlo aún más perfecto…

Y sus ojos verdes… parecían dos gemas preciosas que se habían clavado en mí y me recorrían completamente.

Mi mundo se había detenido y de pronto, por un segundo, sentí que todos los demás habían desparecido.

Sólo estábamos él y yo.

A pesar de no llevar corsé sentía que me faltaba el aire y mi corazón había cambiado el ritmo de su palpitar.

Suspiré internamente.

Vaya…sin duda, ése hombre había despertado en mi interior algo que comenzaba a crecer y que no conocía antes.

Me pregunté sí era esto a lo que mis autores favoritos definían como amor...

Nunca, nadie había provocado esto en mí. Ni si quiera él señor Black. A quien, a propósito, conocí gracias a mi mamá, cuando se encargó de acercarnos con una cierta premeditación en mi fiesta de presentación, hace casi un mes y por petición de él mismo Jacob, ya qué, había manifestado un claro interés en cortejarme, bueno, a mi padre y mi madre antes de sin siquiera conocerme en persona. Por ahora, Jacob Black, no podía pretenderme directamente, puesto qué, en estos momentos se hallaba lejos, en Valencia, por asuntos familiares, de negocios, había partido hace semanas y tengo que reconocer que en su momento me entristeció la noticia de su viaje, ya que, pensé que tal vez, podría, con el tiempo, haber surgido un sentimiento o una relación más concreta entre nosotros. Increíblemente ahora me contenté ante éste hecho y a pesar de que el señor Black había prometido volver a penas se hubiese liberado de sus obligaciones ya no significaría lo mismo para mí.

Desvié la mirada cuando pude reaccionar y me acerqué a mi familia. Pasé cerca de él Conde y de su hijo, dándome cuenta de que él joven, era por lo menos, diez centímetros más alto de lo qué era yo.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir aún más rápidamente ante la posibilidad de sentir que había empezado a quererle infinitamente. Eso no era correcto.

No podía enamorarme de Edward Cullen, púes, él era el futuro marido de mi hermana.

Por desgracia para mí, al parecer, no podía controlar que mi corazón dejara de latir a prisa por él.

Volví a mirar a Edward Cullen sin poder evitarlo y coincidí con mi primera impresión.

Fue peor, en todo caso, porque ahora, sentía que le conocía cómo a nadie.

Simplemente esté hombre es e iba a ser importante en mi vida. Lo quisiera o no. Era caprichoso el destino.

Edward, en cambio, me miraba completamente interesado, con cierto análisis y quizás de una manera a en que yo podría definir como asombro.

En mi estomago no dejaban de revoloteaban miles de mariposas pero intenté no darle mayor importancia.

-Buenas tardes-Saludé a todos.

Nadie decía nada. Recorrí la habitación con la vista y luego la bajé hasta mis manos.

De pronto, alguien habló.

-Acepto el cambio-Pronunció una voz profunda aterciopelada.

Y todos se sorprendieron al escuchar al hijo del conde pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Incluida yo.

…

**POV Edward.**

Lo supe nada más al verla. Era a ella, a quien yo, sin saber, esperaba.

La mujer más hermosa que jamás imagine que existiera, estaba parada frente a mí.

Todo mi resentimiento se había desvanecido al verme reflejado en su mirada.

No sabía como explicarlo… ¿Existía el amor a primera vista? ¿Existía el destino?

Ahora creía que si. No, ahora estaba seguro de que si existía.

Sí la belleza de Rosalíe era extraordinaria, la de Isabella era exquisita, impactante y excepcional.

La tonalidad albina de su piel, el castaño suave de su cabello y la miel fundida en chocolate de sus brillantes ojos, me habían hipnotizado.

Contemplé a Isabella atentamente y sin disimulo. Después de todo, ella sería mi esposa. Bueno, sí ella misma así lo permitía.

Llevaba un simple vestido casi blanco, completamente favorecedor gracias al detalle en el listón que definía la estrechez de su cintura.

Yo ya había aceptado. Ahora era ella quien debía dar el si y aceptarme.

-¿Estas seguro?- Me preguntó mi padre sin extrañarse tanto por mi repentino cambio al ver a mi futura prometida.

Se suponía que hasta unos minutos atrás me había negado rotundamente a la propuesta del señor Jenks, quien, por petición del recién llegado novio no muerto, de mi ex-prometida y ahora, futura cuñada Rosalíe, y por supuesto, antes de nuestra llegada a esta casa, había insistido en revisar nuevamente el contrato firmado y notó que existía una salvedad en la redacción del instrumento, púes, en todo el contrato, se señalaba a mi prometida como "La Señorita Swan" y resulta que para la suerte del señor McCarty, y ahora la mía, existían dos señoritas Swan, y según el juez presente, se podía hacer un intercambio sin consecuencias y substituir a Rosalíe por Isabella, sí todos los contrayentes estábamos de acuerdo.

No sabía de la existencia de una hermana, ya que, nunca se dio la oportunidad de conocer más a fondo a la familia Swan hasta éste minuto y dado también, a la rapidez con la que se efectuó el contrato no hubo ocasión de interactuar debidamente.

Ni siquiera se realizó una petición formal de la mano de Rosalíe, púes, con la firma del contrato bastaba.

Isabella Marie, la hija menor de Charles y Renee Swan, de casi veinte años, quien había recibido la misma instrucción educacional que su hermana, ya había sido presentada en sociedad hace tan sólo un mes, sin tanto revuelo, debido principalmente a la situación de Rosalíe. Isabella misma, había solicitado respetar aquello, bajando el perfil de la situación. Quizás, sí la presentación se hubiera realizado cómo corresponde, nos hubiéramos conocido antes y todo esto se hubiera evitado porque, sin duda, la hubiese cortejado a ella directamente.

Mi padre dejó la decisión en mis manos.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, el anillo de compromiso se encontraba justo en mi bolsillo, listo para ser entregado hoy a mi prometida.

-Completamente-Respondí.

Isabella definitivamente me había cautivado.

-Isabella-Le dijo su padre-Permíteme presentarte al Conde de Masen… el señor Carlisle Cullen y a su hijo Edward.

-Un verdadero gusto-Nos saludó nuevamente.

-El honor es nuestro-Contestó mi padre.

Yo en cambio, me adelante y pedí su mano. Ella me miró extrañada pero la extendió hacia mí de inmediato, la tomé queriendo sentir la conmoción que me supondría rozarle.

Y no me equivoqué.

Realmente fue mucho mejor de lo que imaginé.

Era sentir que las prioridades que no conocía ahora tenían razón de ser.

Ahora todo tenía sentido…

Era ella.

Me había enamorado.

-Señorita Swan…-La saludé directamente besando su mano y ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera.

Isabella se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba y después de unos segundos, lentamente deslizó su mano lejos de mí. Creo que sintiendo algo parecido, púes, se había estremecido ante mi tacto.

Tengo que reconocer que me frustró la lejanía necesaria, puesto que, no estábamos solos.

Volví al lado de mi padre.

-Pequeña-Le dijo su padre con cariño-Necesitamos saber tu opinión con respecto a una situación que ha surgido recientemente y tú deberás tomar una decisión trascendental.

Ella lo miró sin entender.

-Lo que elijas será respetado por todos nosotros, sin importar las consecuencias que se generen por ello-Afirmó el señor Swan.

Isabella escuchó pacientemente el resumen de lo que sucedió éste día durante su ausencia en esta reunión improvisada.

A medida que fue enterándose de que ella podría substituir sin problemas a su hermana, tomando el lugar de ella en el contrato, su rostro fue cambiando.

He de reconocer que fue divertido verla, ya qué, fue reflejando cada emoción que pasaba por su rostro graciosamente. Primero, por supuesto, fue la sorpresa, luego vino la incredibilidad, después indecisión y finalmente el asombro, al considerar formar una nueva pareja.

Coincidentemente fue lo mismo que yo sentí antes y luego de conocerla, en el mismo orden.

Ahora sólo le faltaba pasar por la negación. Secretamente esperaba que eso no pasara.

Isabella comprendió que sí aceptaba formar parte de esto, tendría que ser mi esposa y aceptar las condiciones descritas allí para poder cumplir con la parte que le correspondía a su familia en el pacto.

Y supongo que al mirar nuevamente a su hermana y al ex prometido de ella, Isabella llegó a una conclusión y sin que se lo dijeran por segunda vez, entendió que gracias a su posible aceptación, le daría libertad a Rosalíe de retomar la relación que existía entre ellos. Haciendo feliz a aquella pareja, qué, había tenido que reconocer en frente a todos hace unos momentos que querían volver a estar junta.

Y ahora ella sabía y entendía el sentido de mis palabras.

-Bella, sé que lo que te pido va en contra de lo que siempre he querido para ustedes pero…

Bella… que hermoso diminutivo. Era el exacto para ella.

Por mí, ahora la tendría entre mis brazos. Me sentía un verdadero adolescente.

-Lo sé, padre. No siento que sea una obligación.

Ella dejó de ver a su padre y miró a su hermana, esta vez, directo a los ojos.

Rosalíe no pudo contener las lágrimas pero se abstuvo de emitir alguna declaración, ya qué, era Bella, quien debía decidir y sin presiones.

-¿Qué dices?-Le preguntó su padre.

Ella guardó silencio por un momento y luego me miró a mí.

Contuve el aliento esperando su respuesta y en mi mente resonaba un "di que si, Bella. Acepta ser mía y te amaré por lo que me reste de vida"

De pronto ella también reaccionó como sí hubiese escuchado lo que mis ojos le decían.

-Si-Dijo con voz suave y otro sonrojo-Yo también acepto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola nuevamente!<strong>

**Muchas gracias por leer y por el apoyo me han brindado. Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y se haya entendido más la idea. De todas formas será muy romántico…**

**Gracias de verdad a:**

**TotiHPatzz(Espero que te siga gustando) Beka (Saludos desde Concepción) Naty (Gracias a ti por tus palabras y entusiasmo, Janalez (Linda! Tienes toda la razón, espero que te guste) Lizairy Cullen (Ya te conteste por interno y cumplí con actualizar hoy) Selena16 (Gracias preciosa) y a Krismery y Crematlv19 por sus FF**

**Y a ti querida lectora: Sí tienes algunos tips o ideas acerca de todo, serán muy bienvenidos. Nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Un abrazo.**

**Cami.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Salvedad para Amar**.

**Por Cmils.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3.<p>

**POV Rosalíe.**

Ante mis ojos se sellaba el compromiso entre mi hermana y el señor Edward Cullen, futuro conde de Masen.

En un principio, no creí que ella aceptara ser parte de esto, puesto qué, Bella tiene un espíritu libre, y, al igual que yo, también merecía elegir a alguien a quien amara de verdad y sin presiones de ningún tipo.

Ahora, Bella había aceptado comprometerse con un hombre que sólo había visto una vez y por mi felicidad.

No podía aceptar su sacrificio.

-Bella no…-Iba a oponerme pero Emmett me detuvo.

-Rose, míralos…-Me susurró casi imperceptiblemente-Son él uno para él otro.

Los miré detenidamente. No podía negar que entre mi hermanita y el señor Cullen se había generado algo especial. Era cómo una especie de atracción mutua que no dejo a ninguno de los presentes indiferente.

Desde que ambos se vieron, no pudieron quitarse los ojos de encima pero a pesar de eso intentaron disimularlo.

Aún así, no tenía dudas de que ella había aceptado ser parte de esto por mí.

¿Qué pasaría con él señor Black?

El señor Back…

Jacob Black. Un hombre medianamente acomodado qué, según los rumores, buscaba una esposa con urgencia desde que había heredado una fortuna bastante elevada.

Dicen también, que él debía casarse antes de cumplirse dos años de la muerte de su benefactor y que ése plazo estaba por vencerse en una fecha cercana. No sé cómo supo de la existencia de mi hermana en particular pero él mismo había confirmado qué, ante sus propios ojos, Bella era la candidata perfecta para contraer nupcias. Así también, Jacob se lo había manifestado a mis padres. Antes de la presentación de mi hermana en sociedad. Mi padre aceptó un leve acercamiento entre ellos para ver la reacción de Bella y ésta, para la conformidad de papá y la del interesado, no se había negado a esperar que él viajara a España y regresara para comenzar con aquello del cortejo, quizás, después de un tiempo prudente se sellaría el compromiso matrimonial.

Era practicamente su prometido.

Cuando conocí al señor Black, él también tenía la misma cara de enamorado que tiene Edward Cullen en estos momentos al ver a mi hermana pequeña pero ella había reaccionado completamente diferente ante cada uno. Y definitivamente, él señor Cullen llevaba toda la ventaja.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué pasaría? Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

A demás del señor Black, estaba Jasper… nuestro Jazz. Yo sabía que él también la quería intensamente. Me lo había confesado hace unos meses, pero él estaba conciente de que Bella, a él, sólo lo veía cómo un familiar, un casi cómo un hermano y eso lo tenía triste.

No tenía dudas de que éste nuevo compromiso también le iba a afectar.

Volví a ver a Bella.

Mi hermana se veía feliz y determinada a ser parte de esto.

El señor Jenks había terminado recién las modificaciones al acuerdo para establecer que Isabella fuera la prometida de Edward Cullen simplemente al firmar el documento.

El ambiente se había relajado un poco y mamá había mandado a servir un banquete para todos los presentes y estábamos a punto de participar en el brindis.

Emmett estaba notablemente de mejor ánimo y en su cara volvía a aparecer aquella sonrisa tan suya que podía iluminar el rincón más oscuro de mi ser.

El contrato estaba listo. Sólo faltaba la solemnidad de certificar la aprobación de los participantes mediante sus firmas.

Él primero en autorizarlo fue el Conde de Masen, por supuesto. Le siguió mi padre y luego fue el turno de mi hermana. Bella firmó de inmediato y sin titubear. Después, Edward y el señor Jenks sellaron el trato con sus respectivas firmas. Luego él Conde y mi padre estrecharon sus manos completamente conformes con lo acordado y pactado en el contrato.

-Están prácticamente casados-Celebró el señor Jenks y Bella enrojeció.

Según lo explicado, sólo faltaba la unión ante Dios y alguno que otro detalle civil para que mi hermana dejara de ser Isabella Swan y pasara a convertirse en Isabella Cullen. Futura Condesa de Masen.

Edward pidió la atención de todos y en especial, la de su nueva prometida.

Le sonrió encantado y rebuscó en su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo azul.

Todos nos sorprendimos.

-Esto te pertenece desde ahora-Le dijo un poco nervioso dejando a la vista una hermosa alianza-Pertenecía a la tatarabuela de mi padre, Elizabeth de Masen. Pensé que mi futura esposa merecía una joya como ésta.

Retiró la mencionada joya; de la cajita; pidió la mano de Bella y deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular.

No necesitaba ningún arreglo. Calzaba perfectamente.

Bella estaba realmente emocionada, al igual que su novio.

Mi madre y yo nos acercamos a ver la alianza.

-Es de oro blanco-Añadió el Conde-Es una pieza francesa…-Dejé de prestarle atención.

El anillo era divino; tenía una esmeralda en el centro y estaba rodeado de brillantes integrados delicadamente en la argolla fina.

-Dicen que la esmeralda perteneció a la reina Catalina de la casa de Valois y ella se lo obsequió a un antepasado en una visita diplomática que se realizó a su corte-Continuó hablando el Conde-Luego, la piedra fue cortada y transformada en ésta alianza.

-Es precioso-Aseguró mi hermana, alucinada-Es igual que el color de tus ojos-Le dijo a su prometido.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado-Respondió un Edward sonriente y conforme de que hayan entrado en confianza.

-Gracias. Siempre lo llevaré-Prometió Bella.

Definitivamente ambos actuaban con una complicidad natural y parecían estar en otro mundo. Su propio mundo.

Ahora yo no tenía dudas. Ellos formarían una excelente pareja.

Mi angustia porque ella asumiera una tarea obligada, se estaba disipando notablemente.

Emmett pidió la palabra ahora, dirigiéndose a mi padre.

-Señor Swan. Usted ya me conoce. No necesita otra recomendación mía. Es por eso, es que me atrevo a ser directo-Dijo completamente seguro-Quisiera pedirle formalmente la mano de su hija Rosalíe, en matrimonio, nuevamente.

Mi padre no estaba sorprendido.

-Por mi parte no hay problema, muchacho-Dijo extremadamente conforme con la petición-Tienes mi bendición en el caso de que mi hija te vuelva aceptar.

Mi amor, me miró a los ojos expectantes.

-Rosalíe, ahora que el compromiso que afectaba a nuestra relación ya no existe, reitero mi proposición matrimonial. Quisiera saber…

-Si-Me adelanté.

Él y todos rieron.

-Déjalo que se declare primero, Rose-Dijo mi madre risueña.

Sonreí y Emmett volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¿Quisieras volver a ser mi prometida?

-Claro que acepto-Dije emocionada-Nada me haría feliz.

Me sonrió nuevamente.

-Mi madre me dijo que le devolviste el anillo que te dí-Me reprochó y yo asentí-Creo que cuando te lo dí, te dije que era tuyo porque eres la única dueña de mi corazón y eso no ha cambiado y nunca cambiara-Me dijo jugando con el anillo que sacó y llevaba guardado en el chaquetón, cerca de su corazón-Es por eso que te lo devuelvo-Emmett se acercó a mí nuevamente con sus ojos resplandecientes, tal cuál lo habían hecho cuando me dio el anillo la primera vez. Mi mano voló hacía la de él y con una caricia y un beso en ella, el anillo volvió al lugar a donde pertenecía y se quedaría por siempre.

**POV Bella.**

No lo podía creer.

Mi vida había dado un giró inesperado y no podía estar más feliz con éste suceso.

Me iba a casar en dos días con Edward Cullen, un hombre respetable, al que quise nada más al verlo y sin poder evitarlo.

Él, sin saberlo, había despertado en mí un gran amor. El tipo de amor que no conocía, el amor que yo estaba esperando, y por él cuál daría todo, incluso hasta la vida.

Sentir su alianza en mi dedo implicaba que esto era una realidad. Una nueva vida, una nueva familia se formaría con este enlace. Me sentía tan afortunada, tan plena, tan dichosa de que todo tuviera su final feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír.

Ver que mi hermana volvía a tener ese brillo en los ojos al ver a su amado, saber que ella retomaría su vida plenamente y sin ninguna tristeza, que se casarían en un mes porque querían esperar a que Emmett se recuperara bien físicamente y resolviera su futuro en el ejercito, me alegraba infinitamente.

El resto de la tarde había pasado rápidamente entre el brindis, felicitaciones y el banquete.

Me di cuenta en ese instante que todo estaba en armonía. Cada familia se notaba conforme y haciendo planes para las futuras bodas.

En mi interior, estaba creando conciencia de que en tan sólo dos días me casaría con él, hombre que tenía al frente y no dejaba de mirarme. Su mirada me traspasaba, hacía que me ruborizara y no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

Era interesante descubrir este nuevo sentimiento. Parecía que en mi corazón se había creado un nuevo espacio en donde guardaría cada sensación que sólo él provocaba y sólo él podría tocar.

Se retiraron alrededor de las siete de la tarde y yo ya sentía que me faltaba algo cuando llegó el momento de la dulce despedida.

En el fondo sabía que se debía la ausencia de mi amado.

¿Cómo era posible querer tanto a una persona que a penas se acababa de conocer?

Me parecía casi increíble a pesar de estar viviéndolo.

Mi madre parecía más feliz que nosotras mismas.

-¡Mis dos hijas comprometidas!-Había exclamó alucinada-¡Mis niñas!

-Es una bendición para nuestra familia-Le respondió papá antes de cerrar las puertas de su habitación.

Mañana sería un día agotador, ya que, a pesar de que los preparativos de la boda estaban prácticamente listos. Él Conde y mi padre se encargarían de corregir las amonestaciones y velar su vigencia del matrimonio. Edward, había dispuesto todo para que mañana en la tarde noche se trasladaran mis pertenencias y fueran llevadas a su casa. Mi nueva casa. Por lo qué, tendría que organizar y empacar mis cosas.

Faltaba también, arreglar algunos otros detalles cómo el vestido de novia. No usaría el que estaba destinado para Rosalíe, por supuesto. Yo había pensado en buscar alguno hecho que ya tuviera la modista en su taller pero hace una hora, papá y mamá, me habían hecho el gran honor cederme el lindo vestido de novia que había pertenecido a mi abuela, Marie Swan, el cuál, por cierto, ahora reposaba en el maniquí en frente de nuestro tocador.

Yo estaba más que feliz porque éste era uno de los vestidos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, y lo mejor de todo, era que me habían permitido hacer las modificaciones que quisiera. Era de encaje con detalles delicados en parte superior. Tenía un poco de cola, estaba muy bien cuidado, lo que significaba que podría usarlo sin falso y darle un toqué actual con el velo nuevo que elegiría mañana.

Rosalíe y mamá me acompañarían a hacer las compras para completar mi ajuar. Así que mañana sería un día caótico.

-¿Estas nerviosa?-Me preguntó Rose sentándose en mi cama para que le ayudara a cepillar su cabello.

-Increíblemente, no lo estoy-Le dije-La verdad es que estoy ansiosa y muy feliz.

Mi hermana, a penas habíamos quedado solas, se había desahogado conmigo y me había dicho que se sentía extremadamente culpable de haberme puesto sin querer en la situación que le correspondía a ella. Yo la frené de inmediato en ése instante diciéndole mis sentimientos y ella finalmente se había quedado conforme cuando le señalé con sinceridad que realmente estaba interesada afectivamente por mi futuro marido y mucho antes de saber que lo sería. Incluso le dije que también me había sentido culpable de haber puesto los ojos en quien supuestamente sería mi cuñado.

Ambas nos reímos al final, dejando de lado los sentimientos culpables que nos embargaban.

-Jamás pensé que algo así pudiera suceder. Estaba preparada para dejarte partir a ti pero vivir y sentir éste amor creciendo dentro de mí, es realmente maravilloso.

-¿Has pensado en la noche de bodas?-Me preguntó cuando comenzaba ella a peinar el mío.

Me ruboricé y me mordí el labio asintiendo levemente.

-Bella, nosotras ya hemos hablado de eso y sabes que es algo natural la intimidad en una pareja.

-¿Crees que seré una buena amante?

-No te preocupes, él sabrá que hacer y te enseñará.

-Espero cumplir con sus expectativas.

-Cariño-Me dijo-Sus expectativas ya están claras. No se detendrá hasta lograr hacerte concebir un heredero.

Más roja me puse.

-Trabajará con esmero para lograrlo. Tú solamente tendrás que estar dispuesta en todo momento en que él te busque para esos fines.

-¿Me dolerá siempre?

-No lo creo. Dicen que sólo la primera vez posiblemente haya algo de eso pero dicen también que la intimidad entre un hombre y una mujer es una de las experiencias más placenteras existen… sobretodo sí hay amor de por medio. Así que no tengas miedo.

Todo estaba en calma cuando Rosalíe apagó la vela que nos alumbraba y me dio las buenas noches.

Suspiré dándole las buenas noches a ella también y me acomodé en mi cama para descansar.

Esta sería mi penúltima noche, en esta casa. En la habitación que compartía con mi hermana. Mi refugio y mi mundo hasta el día de mañana. Extrañaría éste hogar, extrañaría a mis padres, a mi hermana y a mi familia extendida, pero, también y por el contrario, me sentía feliz, conforme y dichosa, al saber que mi partida se producía, entre otras cosas, por la llegada del amor más grande que mi corazón podía llegar a sentir.

Volví a suspirar.

Y con estos pensamientos profundos y el rostro de Edward Cullen en mi mente, me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

No podía dejar de actualizar en un día como hoy. **Esta es mi manera de desearles un lindo día del amor y por sobretodo de la amistad a cada una de ustedes.**

No tengo palabras para agradecerles el apoyo que ustedes me han dado. Cada FF, comentario y alerta. Para mi es una inyección de ánimo e inspiración que no tiene precio. Así que de lo más profundo de mí ser les doy las GRACIAS!

En especial:

Por sus Favoritos y alertas a: **Lizairy Cullen, Miroki, , Milidemili, LesliCullenJb,Grissii24190, Lueli, Yuli09 y BABYBOO27**

Y por sus rws a:

**Beka(Te agradezco esas ansias, espero cumpliendo con tus expectativas) Chiquita Cullen (Gracias por tu interés y por seguir pendiente) ArtemisEquinox (Ya sabes que cualquier cosa me dices ) Malena Carrasko (De a poquito iré actualizando, a penas me venga la inspiración subiré el siguiente) Skaytch (Creo que lo cambiaré en los siguientes capítulos cuando se desarrolle una noche apasionada jijiji pero gracias por sugerirlo, eres la primera y lo tengo en consideración) Silver snow ( gracias por tus lindas palabras, tu comentario es uno de los que más me han emocionado :D!) Mi estimada Janalez (Siempre se debiera pedir el consentimiento en estos casos, por eso lo incluí, gracias por notarlo) Krismery (Sinceramente me arrancaste una sonrisa con tu comentario y espero no desilusionar) BabyBoo27(Linda tú por tus rv)**

Un abrazo grande para todas y ya saben que cualquier idea es bien recibida para ayudarme a construir este fic.

Cami.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Salvedad para Amar**.

**Por Cmils.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4.<p>

**POV Jasper.**

Hace dos días que no veía a Bella y a Rosalíe.

Me parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que no veía esa sonrisa y esos brillantes ojos que me perseguían por las noches y me servían de inspiración para crear nuevas melodías.

Mi necesidad de verla, había hecho que viniera en su búsqueda, cómo siempre.

Si. Amaba a Isabella Swan, mi vecina de la infancia, mi compañera de aventuras y entrañable amiga, junto a su hermana Rosalíe.

Por supuesto, mis sentimientos no eran conocidos por ella, ya que, nunca me atreví a declararme porque ella siempre me ha visto cómo un hermano, aunque, muy en el fondo, yo tenía la esperanza de que algún día esa confesión saliera a la luz.

Sí me animaba, dentro de unos días le enseñaría la composición que hice sólo para ella y que estaba casi lista.

En la casa de los Swan había un gran alboroto el día de hoy porque mañana será la boda de mi querida Rose con el hijo del Conde de Masen, Edward Cullen, a quien, yo conocía muy poco en realidad. Lo había visto en alguno que otro baile, en los que, los dos habíamos coincidido y me había parecido un hombre serio y respetable. Quizás sería un buen esposo para alguien cómo ella, pero, a pesar de las circunstancias, he de admitir que creo que se estaba cometiendo un gran error al establecer un matrimonio sin amor, puesto qué, todo el mundo sabía que el corazón de mi amiga pertenecía a Emmett McCarty, su prometido, y uno de mis amigos más cercanos, quien, lamentablemente había caído en batalla hace unos meses.

La tristeza que todos sentimos por esa tragedia no fue nada en comparación a la depresión que le produjo a Rose. Ella no comía, no salía, lloraba todo el día y nada parecía animarla. Había días en que incluso desaparecía, haciéndonos pensar lo peor… sólo Bella y yo éramos capaces de encontrarla… un par de veces la hayamos destrozada sobre la tumba de Emmett.

El doctor especialista y amigo de carrera de Charlie, le había sugerido que casarla la salvaría, y unos días después, ya era la prometida del señor Cullen.

Al principio pensé que era una broma pero cuando vi el contrato me sorprendí en demasía.

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con lo establecido. Incluso mi Bells, quien era mucho más liberal de pensamiento.

Rosalíe parecía estar mejor con el paso de los días, tanto así, que me había pedido ser el padrino de su boda. Y yo, a pesar de no estar muy de acuerdo, por ella, había aceptado ser parte de todo esto también.

-Jasper, hijo. Las niñas, no están-Me aviso Charlie al recibirme y darme un abrazo.

-Siento no haber podido venir antes pero mi abuelo estaba de visita-Le expliqué.

-Espéralas. Deben estar por llegar. Mientras acompáñame y bebe una copa de brandy junto a mí-Dijo pidiéndome que me sentara-Tengo varias cosas que comentarte y novedades que te van a sorprender.

Asentí animado, porque, siempre, las historias de Charlie eran muy gratas de oír.

-Veo qué ya está todo listo para la boda.

-Así es-Asintió sirviendo las copas-Después de la ceremonia por la iglesia, la recepción se trasladará a la casa del Conde de Masen tal cómo ya se había acordado.

Charlie me miró un poco incómodo antes de continuar.

-Pero debes saber que han sucedido algunas cosas el día de ayer que han hecho que se modifiquen un poco los planes.

Esperé que se sentara y me explicará bien.

-El señor McCarty, está vivo-Comenzó.

Lo miré incredulidad.

-No puede ser posible. Asistimos a sus funerales y…

-Ayer estuvo aquí y me informó que lo habían declarado muerto por una lamentable confusión de identidades. Hace un par de días que ha regresado a Londres y no ha dudado en presentarse ante mí y para informarse sobre la situación de Rosalíe.

Fue un gran alivio y una alegría saber que Emmett estaba vivo, que no había perecido de esa forma tan trágica… pero, a la vez, no pude evitar sentir opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta al saber también, que él y Rose se amaban profundamente y que ahora, por cosas del destino, no podrían estar juntos.

-Ya veo…

-Es un hombre decidido-Agregó Charlie-Después de hablar con mi hija insistió en revisar el compromiso pactado con los Cullen y encontró una salvedad.

-¿Una salvedad?-Enarqué una ceja-¿Quieres decir que Rosalíe no se casará?

Él asintió.

-Pero el compromiso sigue en pie.

-No entiendo…-Reconocí.

-Rosalíe, no es la única señorita Swan.

No...

Me paralicé por completo.

-Bella reemplazará a Rosalíe y se casará con el señor Cullen, mañana.

Me levanté de un salto.

-¡Pero eso es una locura!-Estallé colérico.

-Es un acuerdo que se cumplirá tal cuál cómo se había pactado.

-¡Bella no puede aceptar algo así!-Casi grité paseándome por la habitación sin saber bien qué hacer.

-De hecho, ya lo hizo-Me informó-Ella tuvo la oportunidad de elegir y voluntariamente aceptó. Al parecer mi hija y el señor Cullen se enamoraron a primera vista.

Me negué a creerlo.

-¡No!

-Hijo, ¿Estás bien?-Me preguntó Charlie.

-¡Ella tuvo que aceptar por consideración a Rose y a Emmett!

-Sabía que esto te tomaría por sorpresa pero no pensé que te afectara tanto…-Comentó.

Negué con la cabeza.

Él me sonrió triste al comprender el motivo de mi estado.

-La quieres…

Mis ojos se cerraron al sentirme descubierto.

-Lo siento, hijo.

-Yo…

-Sabes… gustoso te hubiera dado la mano de Bella en matrimonio sí la hubieses solicitado con anterioridad y estoy seguro de que ella te hubiera aceptado porque ese siempre fue mi deseo y pequeña siempre me ha complacido.

Abrí los ojos y Charlie esperaba que le pusiera atención.

-De verdad, nada me hubiera hecho más feliz que ver a mi hija a tu lado, y así unir a nuestras familias, pero, debes tener presente que, a veces, las cosas pasan por algo... tú sabes que ella no siente lo mismo por ti.

Asentí.

-Quizás no lo comprendas ahora pero estoy seguro que la vida se encargará de compensar cada uno de tus pesares. Estoy seguro también de que no has conocido a la mujer de tu vida y cuando lo hagas, agradecerás poder otorgarle tu amor por completo.

No tuve tiempo de responder porque la puerta principal se abrió para dejar pasar a las tres mujeres de esta casa.

-¡Jasper!-Bella apareció en la sala-¡Que alegría verte!

Ella se veía radiante, dejó los paquetes que llevaba en el gran sillón y corrió a mis brazos.

Me abrazó con fuerza y yo me estremecí. Cómo siempre.

-Bella ¿Podemos hablar en privado por un momento?-Le pedí.

-Claro…- Dijo.

No era necesario que le pidiera permiso a su padre para hablar con ella. Éste era un privilegio que tenía cómo allegado a la familia.

Bella, tampoco necesitó que le dijeran que su padre ya me había informado de las "novedades" ella debió haberlo supuesto, al ver mi rostro alterado.

-Ya sabes cuál es mi opinión, Jasper-Dijo Charlie al salir a recibir a Rose y a Renee.

Simplemente asentí. Yo sólo necesitaba saber la versión de Bella.

-¿Estás segura de querer casarte con él?-Fue lo primero que le pregunté.

La miré esperando que por un milagro me dijera que lo que me había dicho Charlie no era cierto pero sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

-Estoy segura de querer unir mi vida a la de él.

Sus palabras derrumbaron todas mis esperanzas.

-¿Segura que no actúas bajo alguna presión?-Inquirí-Sí es por la compensación del no cumplimiento del contrato, no te preocupes por el dinero, yo me hago cargo.

Bella negó con la cabeza, se acercó a mí, tomó mis manos y me sonrió suavemente, mientras yo, seguía muy serio.

-Jazz… le quiero-Declaró ella-Aún no sé bien que me pasó pero es algo que nunca sentí con anterioridad.

Mi corazón se partía destrozado reconociendo que la había perdido.

-No sé cómo describirlo… ayer cuando lo vi sentí una gran conmoción y cuando sus ojos me miraron y sujetó mi mano para saludarme, simplemente me derretí. Fue cómo magia...-Se sonrojó-Mi corazón se quemó con el brillo de sus ojos y sonrisa-Suspiró-Algo dentro de mí me dijo que él era la persona indicada para mí, que él sería mi todo, y de pronto, supe que mi vida había cambiado.

-No es necesario que me digas que es el amor…

Yo ya lo sabía… ella me lo había enseñado sin ser consiente de aquello.

-Me siento tan afortunada…-Continuó sin darse cuenta de que me dolían sus palabras.

-Bella, para, por favor…

-Pero…

-No quiero saber nada más…

-Pero…

-Es mejor así.

-Jasper… ¿Qué sucede?-Me preguntó al observarme y notar mi tristeza.

Elegí guardar mis sentimientos para siempre.

-Nada, Bella-Le mentí.

Ella no me creyó y esperó a que yo continuara hablando.

-Es sólo que preocupo por ti. Sólo quiero que seas feliz-Le dije la verdad-Aunque debo decirte que la forma en que ocurrió todo no me gusta.

-Sé que te preocupas por mí-Volvió a sonreír-Te quiero Jazz…-Dijo lanzándose a mis brazos.

-Yo también te quiero, Pequeña. No sabes cuánto…

Me separé de ella y abrió sus expresivos ojos y dudando me preguntó:

-Jasper… ¿Aún serás el padrino de esta boda también?

Me tensé. Eso sí no lo podría soportar…

-Iré a tu boda-Le dije-Pero no me pidas que sea el padrino. Pídeselo a Emmett sí quieres.

Ella me miró desconcertada

-¿Por qué? Tú eres el otro hombre más importante de mi vida, a parte de mi padre.

Mi corazón reaccionó nuevamente.

-A él le corresponde, será tu cuñado también-Desvié su atención preparando mi partida.

-Pero…no entiendo.

-Esta vez, no necesitas entender… Lo siento, Bella-Besé su frente-No me siento muy bien… es hora de que me vaya.

Bella me miró aún más extrañada, quizás no entendiendo el porqué de mi actuar pero asintió.

-Nos vemos mañana-Se despidió.

Intenté regalarle una sonrisa al salir de su casa. No sé sí haya funcionado porque ella sabía que yo le estaba ocultando.

-Nos vemos, Pequeña-Me despedí.

Sabía que siempre iba a querer a Bella. De eso, estaba seguro. Sólo esperaba que, algún día también pudiera decirle adiós a estos sentimientos y a este amor, que, desde ahora en adelante, no tenía razón de ser.

**POV Jacob.**

Al fin volvía a Londres. Podría retomar mi vida recatada, después de mi exitoso viaje a España en donde forje nuevas alianzas comerciales y conocí lugares bajos, gratas tabernas y compartí el lecho con un par de mujeres bien dispuestas a satisfacer y ser saciadas por dinero y placer.

Sonreí satisfecho al viento que me traía de vuelta a mi norte.

Ahora, a penas esta embarcación llegara el día de mañana a puerto, me presentaría en la casa de los Swan, volvería a ver a quien sería mi futura mujer, la señorita Isabella, llevaría el anillo y me comprometería por el resto de mis días, dejando atrás esta vida y sentar cabeza definitivamente.

Reconozco que quedé encantado con ella, no podía quitarle la vista de encima cuando la conocí, es más, el instante en que pude compartir su compañía me sirvió para saber que sería la elegida para ser mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos.

Sin duda, llegaría a ser una buena opción para enamorarme sí es que aún no lo estaba, ya que, Isabella me atraía muchísimo y creo que tenía esperanzas, puesto que, no fui rechazado cuando le dije mis intenciones con la aprobación de su padre. Acordamos arreglarlo todo a mi vuelta. Gracias al cielo, ésta, se había adelantado.

Necesitaba casarme lo más rápido posible, asegurar la venida de mi descendencia antes de que acabe este último año para así poder recibir la cuantiosa herencia que me dejó benefactor de mi familia, Aro, señor de Irlanda, por servicios que mi padre le había prestado en su juventud. Y mejor sí contraía nupcias con alguien que me gustaba y estaba dispuesto a querer y brindarle mi protección. Según mi padre, a la única mujer a la que debía amar y respetar era a la que eligiera cómo esposa, porque ella me daría lo más importante en la vida de un hombre, una familia.

Estaba dispuesto a casarme con ella en pocos días, y así, intentar cumplir con toda la presión que tenía sobre los hombros… quizás, sí todo salía bien y su padre aceptaba, en menos de un mes ya estaríamos unidos en matrimonio.

Necesitaba ese dinero para salir de mis deudas comerciales, bancarias, de juego, y también así, poder brindarle a mi nueva familia un hogar acomodado cómo se merecía.

Creo que mejor no podía haber elegido. Isabella era una mujer de buena familia, hermosa, refinada, sincera, quizás, un poco liberal para mi gusto pero nada, que yo, con el tiempo, no pueda controlar y moldear según mis gustos, costumbres e intereses.

Además, tenía que admitir que todo mi cuerpo la deseaba, a tal grado, que en el momento posterior en que se haya fijado el compromiso y sí lograba que ella tuviera la suficiente confianza para darme la oportunidad de tomarla antes de la boda, lo haría encantado, porque, en primer lugar, en la práctica, ya sería mi esposa. En segundo lugar, mientras antes concibiera a mi hijo, mejor sería para mí y más rápido podría cobrar la herencia que sólo requería que me casara antes de dos años al morir Aro y tener al menos un hijo varón. Y tercero y no menos importante, le enseñaría cómo debe desenvolverse en el sexo, mostrándole cómo me gusta obtener placer y así lograra satisfacerme por completo y evitara que en el futuro yo tuviera que buscar fuera del hogar, lo que ella no me da en el lecho. Independientemente de eso, no podía dejar de pensar en el minuto en que estuviéramos a solas y la hiciera mía por primera vez y en todas las formas que se me pasaran por la mente.

Suspiré.

De pronto, mi tranquilidad se había esfumado por completo y lo único que quise era llegar para ver a mi futura prometida.

No sé qué me llevó a tener esta sensación extraña. Era cómo sí algo estuviera a punto de suceder.

Sacudí la cabeza y me despejé.

Tenía que recordar que todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

Solamente debía tener la confianza de que todo iba a resultar y tal cual lo había planificado y con este pensamiento me volví al camarote.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo!<p>

Primero un millón de gracias por los rev, los favoritos y lo más importante…por la espera.

No piensen que abandoné el fic me demoré por culpa de Jasper (Es sincero enamorado en silencio) y de Jacob (Un hombre común, con objetivos claros pero un poco machista) jijiji. Nunca había escrito un pov de Jazz. Además me tomé unos días de descanso y desconexión que son necesarios cuando uno est, de vacaciones.

Se viene la boda…

**Chicas: Decidí algo importante! Ustedes decidirán sí este fic cambia a ranking M así que esta vez sí les pido sus rev en el próximo capitulo, solamante un sí o un no... eso me basta para que participen y me ayuden a hacer este fic.**

Espero poder actualizar antes del jueves pero no prometo nada. Se vienen pov de Edward y de Bella…

**Gracias! A BellsCullen8, Gaby Chanii,marianagimenezmalu, Ice Owl, Tina Nela, malegimeneesz y pocharolinga por sus FF Y alertas.**

**(Aquí te dejo lo que opinan ellos… un abrazo) Malena carrazko –( yo quería que se notaran esos detallitos y se vienen más porque se viene la boda contada por los protagonistas) Marianagimenez malu (Imaginate lo celoso que se pondrá cuando lo descubra todo!) BABYBOO27 (Gracias a ti por seguir ahí, me alegra que te guste) krismery (Gracias linda, Apareció Jake) Janalez (Jacob nos dará el ansiado drama en esta historia y no lo encuentro una mala persona sólo demasiado machista jijiji) pocharolinga (Espero no soltarte entonces:D!) malegimeneesz(Actualiceee! Para que se cuide las uñitas. Un besito para ti jijiji) Beka(Adivinaste que haría a Jazz )**

**marimut15, Marinajimenez 123,lulastreetart y Meliiitaa123 (Me reporto chicas, estoy a sus órdenes)**

Un abrazo para todas.

Cami.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Salvedad para Amar**.

**Por Cmils.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5.<p>

**POV Bella.**

Estaba nerviosa.

Y ya casi era la hora.

Viendo mi reflejo en el gran espejo del salón, no me reconocí y me sonrojé al recordar lo que llevaba puesto debajo de él.

Rosalíe se había encargado de dejarme bonita. Limpió mi rostro, ordenó mis pestañas, las encrespo y fijó negras. Luego, coloreó mis labios con una pomada rosa que yo no conocí porque era la gran novedad en la cuidad por estos días, no se corría, duraba por algunas horas, y, por cierto, sabia a miel.

Mi querida hermana, también arregló mi cabello. Tardó horas en alisarlo y acomodarlo todo en un moño apegado a la parte de atrás de nuca, dejando el detalle de una pequeña trenza al lado derecho que terminaba el moño y en donde comenzaba el velo.

Rosalíe me prestó su tiara, la acomodó en el moño, cómo último detalle. Ella la quería de vuelta, por supuesto, ya que, también se casaría con esta joya puesta.

Me habían regalado muchas cosas en las últimas horas. Partiendo por mi prometido, el cual, me había enviado flores en las mañanas y en las tardes con sus saludos, recuerdos y declaraciones de amor. A cada momento me sentía más enamorada de él.

Mi padre me dio por herencia un par de alhajas de la familia Swan que sabía que a mí me gustaban desde que era una niña.

La madre de Edward me mandó un delicado collar que conjugaba muy bien con todo, especialmente con el anillo de compromiso. Y mi futura hermana, la señorita Mary Alice Cullen, me envió un par de exquisitos perfumes franceses que me habían encantado y se habían vuelto mis favoritos.

Mamá me regaló una gran conversación privada en donde me dio un par de consejos y recomendaciones para la vida en pareja, profundizándola en ciertos sentidos… por lo que no me sorprendió cuando apareció en mi cuarto esta mañana y me obsequió la lencería poco recatada que ya estaba usando en parte y que mi marido se encargaría de quitarme esta noche. Nuestra noche de bodas.

Todo estaba dispuesto para realizar la boda, sólo faltaba nuestra presencia.

El precioso vestido de Marie Swan, que a propósito, no tuve que ajustar demasiado para que se luciera y me sintiera cómoda, era bastante liviano para llevar, la modista sólo arregló los bordes y ajustó la cintura, haciendo que la caída de la cola resaltara y quedara realmente divina.

Reconozco que cada vez que lo miraba, me gustaba más y tengo que admitir ahora que lo tengo puesto me hacía sentir una verdadera princesa.

Casi era medio día. La hora fijada para la ceremonia.

-Estás hermosa, Pequeña-Me dijo mi padre notablemente emocionado al verme bajar el pórtico.

Le sonreí y él me abrazó.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-Le pregunté un poco ansiosa pero intentando calmar mi respiración.

Todos ya estaban esperándonos. Mamá y Rose se habían ido hace unos minutos atrás junto a la mayoría de los sirvientes de la casa.

-Sí, cariño-Me respondió mi padre-Es hora de que comiences una nueva vida, formes tu propio hogar y seas igual de feliz cómo lo somos tu madre y yo.

Asentí esperanzada con hacer sus palabras mi futura realidad.

-Y aunque ahora cambies tu apellido y seas una Cullen, no dejarás de ser mi hija y siempre tendrás tu lugar en esta casa ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-Te quiero, papá-Le dije.

-Y yo a ti, hija-Me abrazó otra vez y se giró para darme el brazo, lo tomé y luego dar una última mirada, dejé oficialmente la que había sido mi hogar durante toda la vida y nos dirigimos a la capilla en donde se efectuaría la boda.

**POV Edward.**

Las puertas se habían abierto y contuve el aliento.

Todo parecía ser perfecto.

Mi hermana y mi madre se habían encargado de organizar toda la boda hasta el mínimo detalle.

Los invitados estaban en sus lugares y la novia había llegado por fin.

He de reconocer que al principio no pude ver nada. Sólo podía oír los murmullos a lo lejos, por lo que me corrí un par de pasos al lado. Y de pronto, mi mundo se detuvo.

Todo se borró a mí alrededor.

Mis ojos vieron aparecer a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, del brazo de Charles Swan. Su padre.

La vi avanzar hacia mí, y parecía qué, a cada paso, se acercaba un verdadero sueño hecho realidad. Mi sueño hecho realidad.

Mi padrino, el señor McCarty, tosió fuertemente y soltó una risotada para que le prestara atención. Con un gesto me señaló que cerrara la boca. Yo solté una pequeña sonrisa reaccionando, compuse mi postura pero volví a mirarla.

Se veía simplemente magnifica. No tenía comparación alguna que se asemejara a ella.

Realmente no había palabras para describirle. No le harían justicia.

Isabella Swan. Brillaba con luz propia.

Ella me sonrió tímidamente al encontrarme esperándola y yo le devolví el gesto.

Era nuestro momento.

Sin poder evitarlo, la recorrí con la mirada.

Llevaba un sencillo pero realmente bellísimo vestido de encaje que resaltaba su figura por completo. El velo más largo caía abierto suavemente hacia atrás desde su liso peinado.

El padre parecía estar sumamente orgulloso de su hija.

La capilla estaba llena y todos alrededor estaban viéndola venir hacia mí.

Mi familia estaba cerca. Por lo que así podía oír lo que decían.

-Es preciosa…-Comentó Alice divertida a nuestra madre-Sé qué seremos grandes amigas.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de la condesa de Masen. Ella, por su parte, estaba visiblemente emocionada. Esme Cullen, estaba limpiándose una lágrima con una sonrisa en el rostro. Dándome a entender con ése simple gesto, que su nueva hija sería completamente querida y bienvenida a nuestra familia.

A continuación, miré a mi padre esperando su aprobación.

Él, para mi tranquilidad, asintió sereno y complacido.

-Has escogido muy bien, Edward-Me felicitó a unos cinco pasos de donde me encontraba yo-Hazla Feliz y dame muchos nietos.

Me avergoncé un poco por sus palabras pero suspiré aliviado al tener el completo respaldo de mi familia.

Respiré un poco más tranquilo y me concentré nuevamente en la belleza de mi mujer, quien, a propósito, estaba a tan sólo unos pasos, a punto de ser entregada y desposada.

Su caminar aún era pausado y seguro, pero, por un segundo percibí que estaba temblando por dentro.

El señor Swan abrió el velo, besó a su hija en la frente y se dirigió a mí.

-Edward-Dijo uniendo nuestras manos, tal cual cómo era la tradición-Te entrego a uno de mis dos grandes tesoros. Protégela, hónrala y ámala con tu vida.

-Eso haré-Le prometí al señor Swan-Muchas Gracias, por ella y por todo.

Mi vista se dirigió a la dueña de mi amor y le volví a sonreír.

-Estás preciosa…-Comenté maravillado.

Bella se sonrojó de inmediato.

-Gracias-Me dijo susurrando- Tú, igual.

Le ofrecí dar el siguiente paso. Ella no lo dudó, lo dio y con la seguridad que nos brindaba el hacer lo correcto uniendo nuestras vidas para siempre, nos acercamos al altar para contraer el sagrado vínculo matrimonial.

**POV Jasper.**

Me apresuré a entrar.

Bella, siempre sería parte importante de mi vida y por eso yo estaba aquí.

La iglesia estaba prácticamente llena y la ceremonia ya había comenzado por lo que me quedé casi en la última fila. Principalmente porque así podría salir de inmediato y sin tanto revuelo, sí comprobaba no ser capaz de seguir presenciando esta ingrata escena.

Ayer, durante toda la tarde y la noche había sufrido y lamentado perder el sueño de hacer a Bella mi compañera de vida para amarla, cuidarla y darle todo lo que me hubiera pedido, necesitado o simplemente querido. Eso era lo que más me pesaba, yo quería tener la tarea de hacerla feliz. Siempre pensé que esa sería la felicidad máxima para mí. Ahora no podría comprobarlo nunca.

Nada tendría sentido ahora…

Por un momento, consideré no venir pero la promesa que le hice a Bella, al despedirme, de estar presente en esta boda, la iba a cumplir aunque con ello enterrara mi corazón para siempre.

Bella se veía preciosa vestida de novia, incluso a la distancia en que me encontraba. El vestido estaba hecho para que sólo ella lo llevara.

Observé los detalles. La iglesia estaba perfecta y elegantemente decorada con algunos arreglos finos y cortes florales que permanecían entrelazados en las esquinas. Sin duda un gran trabajo decorativo. Digno de la realeza.

Me distraje cuando el sacerdote alzó la voz en el momento de las promesas.

La última esperanza de que se arrepintiera se estaba perdiendo.

No interrumpiría la boda y aunque estuviera tentado a hacerlo, no heriría los sentimientos de mi Bells. Tenía que aceptar de una vez por todas que nunca sería mía

Se notaba que había una gran complicidad en la pareja porque una de las manos de cada uno de los novios permanecía unida al otro durante todo el transcurso de la ceremonia y parecía que a cada par de minutos no podían dejar de mirarse el uno al otro. Ella parecía muy feliz.

Debía reconocer que ellos hacían una buena pareja. Los envidié. Yo quería vivir así el amor con ella, pero, al parecer, la desdicha sería mi única compañera.

Suspiré.

Pensé sinceramente que los celos y el dolor que sentiría al verla allí parada en el altar, serían absolutamente devastadores, pero, aquello no ocurrió. No estaba alegre, eso estaba más que claro, pero, extrañamente podía sobrellevarlo... Me pregunté ¿Por qué cual sería la razón?

**POV Jacob.**

Extrañamente las rejas del portal de casa de los Swan estaban cerradas. Eso quería decir que quizás los sirvientes tampoco se encontraban. De todas formas me bajé del carruaje e intenté llamar a alguien tocando la campanilla.

Unos minutos después oí acercarse a alguien. Era un hombre mayor.

-Buenas tardes-Me saludó-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Buenas tardes, he venido a presentar mis respetos al señor de la casa y a ver a mi futura esposa.

Me miró extrañado.

-Quizás se equivocó de casa, señor-Me dijo.

-No. Esta es la casa de los Swan. Es aquí a dónde vengo-Rebatí.

Me miró ahora intrigado.

-Si, señor. Esta es la casa de los Swan, quizás entendí mal pero debe haber un error de su parte al decir que viene a ver a su futura mujer.

-Usted no se ha equivocado. Eso he dicho.

-Dentro de la servidumbre no hay ninguna dama casadera…-Frunció el ceño una vez más.

-Yo no vengo a ver a ninguna criada.

Yo también fruncí el ceño.

-Disculpé, usted-Me dijo-¿Se refiere a alguna de las señoritas de la casa?

Asentí y él negó con la cabeza.

-Sí se refiere a la señorita Rosalíe, ella está comprometida en matrimonio.

-Lo sé-Le contesté-Yo me refiero a la señorita Isabella.

El señor parecía no entender.

-No entiendo de que está hablando-Reconoció- No sé sí usted está enterado pero la señorita Bella se está casando hoy con el hijo del Conde de Masen. Precisamente ahora, los señores se encuentran en la celebración de dicho matrimonio.

Suspiré cansado.

-La prometida al hijo del conde es la señorita Rosalíe-Le aclaré.

Negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

-Lo fue por un tiempo-Me dijo-Pero su antiguo prometido, el señor McCarty, volvió de la guerra y la reclamó.

Fruncí el ceño nuevamente.

-Sus palabras no me causan ninguna gracia-Señalé-Dígame la verdad, por favor.

-Le digo la verdad, señor. No tengo porqué mentirle.

-Eso no puede ser posible. Tengo entendido que él falleció.

-Todo el mundo lo creía pero al parecer lo declararon muerto por error.

-Ya veo.

-Es por eso que la señorita Bella tomó el lugar de la señorita Rosalíe.

Me congelé.

-Eso no puede ser verdad-Exploté.

-La boda debe estarse celebrando en estos momentos pero no sé en cual iglesia porque mi trabajo es cuidar de la propiedad y no pude asistir a la ceremonia por más que me hubiera gustado. La señorita Isabella es cómo una hija para mí y me hubiera encantado verla desposarse.

Sentí a todos mis músculos endurecerse de rabia.

No fui capaz de anunciar mi partida y me retiré del lugar enfurecido.

A solas, gruñí intensamente.

-¡Maldita Sea!-Solté alterado.

Sí era verdad lo que el hombre me había informado, yo no reconocería el matrimonio celebrado entre ellos porque era yo tenía la palabra de Charles para desposar a su hija y ella había prometido esperarme.

Quizás la habían obligado a casarse…

Más rabia me dio.

Respiré pesadamente intentando controlarme.

No podía controlar mi ira al pensar que la herencia que recibiría estaba en juego ahora porque yo ya había informado el nombre de mi prometida en la solicitud de entrega de la misma al albacea y esa era la señorita Isabella Swan, la necesitaba a ella, la quería a ella y los plazos estaban a punto de vencer.

Lo bueno y lo malo dejó de tener sentido para mi desde éste instante y cuando pensé en las deudas tenía y debían ser pagadas prontamente.

Me sentía atrapado.

Tendría que actuar de forma desesperada, hoy mismo la raptaría con o sin su consentimiento. Y sí era necesario le haría creer a todo el mundo que la había deshonrado y que, tal vez, producto a ese acto, ella podría haber engendrado un hijo mío aunque por respeto y caballerosidad no la tocaría ni un cabello, me aseguraría que el hombre con el que se estaba casando en estos momentos, la repudiara públicamente, y así, y sin problema la devolviera a sus padres. Haciendo mi tarea de reclamarla muy fácil, ya que, por su honor y el mío, la obligaría a convertirse en mi mujer en un par de días y aunque ella no quisiera.

Ahora tendría que averiguar a donde se desarrollaría la recepción y actuaría en un descuido o bien, en el peor de los casos, asaltaría la casa del marido y me la robaría esta misma noche.

Hice una mueca.

Necesitaría la ayuda de James y un par de sus hombres. Él me debía una y era hora de cobrársela.

Si. Eso haría. Estaba decidido. Sólo debía organizar el plan y ponerlo en marcha una vez que confirmara los hechos recientes.

Después, recibiría mi herencia, saldaría mis deudas, la tendría a ella, la convertiría en mi verdadera mujer y le compensaría estas molestias que le pudiera haber causado.

Por mi bien y el de Isabella, sólo esperaba que el hombre se haya confundido o equivocado y todo esto sea un simple mal entendido por parte del anciano que había atendido mi llegada a casa de los Swan.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Siento la demora pero compensé con 4 POVS en vez de 2.

GRACIAS por todos sus comentarios, rompieron el record por capi. Gracias por FF y Alertas. Me sorprendió que fueran tantos y estoy muy contenta. Me hacen querer escribir mejor para ustedes.

No odien a Jake no es que sea malo. Simplemente era un hombre desesperado…

A Rose y a Emmett los dejé para el próximo capi, ya sabrán porqué jijijiji…

El "Si" fue úname! Gracias a ustedes mismas cambiaré el ranking a M, por interno una de ustedes me hizo llegar un mensaje muy lindo en donde apoyaba el cambio pero me recomendó ser "sutil pero con hartas ganas" me cayó súper eso, así que calentaré la sopa cómo se dice jijiji… haber que sale.

**ArtemisEquinox (Cómo verás ya está comenzando a ver el drama, espero que te haya gustado) Selena 16 (Para ti será siguiente capi) Nikki Charlene(Gracias! Saluditos para ti tb) Pocharolinga (No podría separar a Alice de Jasper, ella siempre será su punto de quiebre :D y en esos años así se pactaban los matrimonios, quizás qué pasara ahora…besos) Babyboo27 (Gracias linda!) AvaterCherlie1231 (Que tal te pareció el capi?) Palacalle2 (y esta fue la reacción de Jake…) Starelita(Un abracito para ti) Marianagimenez malu (le diste en el clavo chica así será!) .524 (Ahora hay E&B Y 2más! Para tí) Janalez(Gracias querida!) joagonzalesjr (Espero cumplir tus expectativas, gracias) (Te gusto?) marimut15 (Gracias por la espera, saluditos para ti igual) lu. (Aquí tienes, espero que te guste) malegimeneesz (:D guarda un par de uñas para el siguiente jijiji) malena carrazko (Gracias a ti. Me honras con tus palabras) juanionlehale1 (Él es nunca tan malo, nunca tan bueno, es como en la vida real) zonihviolet (sweetness thanks, kisses for you) Naty (Querida Gracias a ti por tus palabras)**

Lizairy Cullen, gabsalvatore, quinnberrylover, 143 y josefinapringle (Muchas gracias por estar allí por los ánimos y por participar)

Espero que les haya gustado el capi y me dejen sus comentarios que me alegran muchísimos, y como verán los contesto todos.

Abrazos para todas.

Cami.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Salvedad para Amar**.

**Por Cmils.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6.<p>

**POV Bella.**

Comencé a respirar con mayor tranquilidad aunque mi corazón aún palpitaba fuertemente dentro de mi pecho por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Si. Mis nervios se habían calmado bastante durante la ceremonia y podía sobrellevarlos bien ahora que salía de la iglesia del brazo del que ahora era mi esposo.

Nos acababan de declarar marido y mujer en frente de todos los presentes y habíamos sellado nuestros votos con un suave y tierno primer beso en los labios, que, por supuesto, se sintió absolutamente increíble.

Nuestras familias nos estaban esperando afuera para darnos la hora buena.

La primera en abrazarnos a ambos fue mi madre, quien, no pudiendo contener las lágrimas nos deseó todo lo mejor para el resto de nuestras vidas.

La segunda fue la señorita Mary Alice, quien después de abrazar a su hermano se lanzó a los míos sonriendo y pidiéndome que simplemente la llamase Alice.

Fue un verdadero gusto conocerla y saber de sus labios que estaba feliz de tenerme cómo su nueva hermana.

La tercera fue Rosalíe. Quien se integró a nosotros junto a su querido Emmett.

Suspiré sonriendo.

Ellos dos, se veían completamente dichosos y muy cómplices entre sí, compartiendo juntos cada detalle.

Sinceramente me alegraba poder volver a ver a mi hermana radiante, lo merecía después de pasar por tanto sufrimiento.

Cuando Emmett felicitó a mi marido, le pidió ser el padrino de su boda. Matrimonio que a propósito, ya tenía fecha definida. Se celebrará dentro de tres semanas.

Edward aceptó el honor de inmediato, agradado y complacido de poder regresar el gesto que había tenido Emmett de ser el suyo el día hoy.

La siguiente fue la madre de Edward, quien no paró de elogiarnos por la linda pareja que formaríamos para siempre.

Éste sería un momento que jamás olvidaría en mi vida. Me sentía la mujer más afortunada de todo Londres y el resto del mundo.

A un costado de la mayoría y mientras nosotros recibíamos más de los interminables saludos y felicitaciones de todos los asistentes a la boda, mi padre y el Conde se felicitaban mutuamente por la unión de nuestras familias registrada hoy exitosamente.

Intenté alejarnos un poco de la multitud pero se hizo imposible porque aún no dejábamos de recibir felicitaciones y muestras de cariño.

Un poco más cerca de nosotros, podía oír a nuestras madres saludándose muy cordialmente empatizando una con la otra rápidamente, y luego de que mi hermana se había unido a ellas, rieron un poco y sin perder más tiempo y con una sonrisa en sus rostros, las tres, comenzaron a organizar a todo el mundo para llegaran bien a la mansión de los Cullen en dónde se desarrollaría la recepción, ya que está se ubicaba a las fueras de la cuidad y era un poco difícil de llegar sí no se conocía bien el camino.

Edward, a pesar de tenerme casi abrazada, no me perdía de vista y debo reconocer que yo tampoco era capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima por mucho tiempo.

-¿Estas bien?-Me preguntó divertido.

Le sonreí.

-¿Cómo se siente, señora Cullen?-Continuó interesado.

Era la primera vez que alguien me llamaba así, por mi nuevo nombre, haciéndome notar mi nueva y querida realidad.

-Estoy feliz, señor Cullen-Declaré- Y la mayor parte de mi alegría se la debo a usted-Le contesté sincera.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y de pronto, nos acercó lentamente para… quizás, besarme otra vez y por fin y sin tantos espectadores a nuestro alrededor pero una voz a la que conocía muy bien resonó detrás de nosotros sorprendiéndonos antes de poder unir nuestros labios por segunda vez.

-Le advierto que sí daña u ofende a Isabella de cualquier forma, se las verá conmigo, señor Cullen-Le advirtió a mi marido.

Edward y yo nos giramos para verle a la cara.

Un serio Jasper veía a directamente a Edward.

No podía culparlo de aquel instinto protector que él tenía para con mi hermana y para conmigo. Él era casi mi hermano, se había ganado ese derecho con estos años de amistad, la vida compartida y bien podría decirse que sólo a él le correspondía ese papel en nuestras vidas.

Valoré una vez más el cariño que mi querido amigo demostraba en todo momento.

-Mi hermano protegerá con su vida a Bella, señor…-Interrumpió detrás de él una Alice completamente enfadada-No tiene por qué amenazarlo.

-Estoy dirigiéndome al caballero con el que Bella se ha desposad…-Jasper no había terminado de hablar y se había girado para enfrentar a quien lo había interrumpido pero en el momento en que él la vio, se congeló.

Ella por su parte, también esperaba el enfrentamiento a la defensiva y con el ceño fruncido.

Supongo que, aquel, fue un momento de impacto para ellos dos. Se miraron intensamente guardando absoluto silencio, y, al parecer, de pronto habían perdido el interés de continuar enfrentándose. Creo que incluso habían olvidado el motivo de la casi discusión.

Éste encuentro me hizo recordar el minuto exacto en que conocí a Edward, porque sentí que el mundo se había vuelto a detener, ahora para ellos dos, igual qué cómo se había detenido para nosotros el instante en que nos miramos a los ojos por primera vez.

Mi mejor amigo efectivamente había perdido el habla, contenía el aliento y sus ojos brillaban de la misma forma en que lo hacían cuando miraba a alguien a quien consideraba importante.

Jasper nunca había sido de muchos amigos, su círculo de seres queridos era bastante limitado debido a su discreción. Rose y yo éramos afortunadas al tenerlo en nuestras vidas, y de cierto modo, contar con su confianza, con su cariño y con su protección en todo momento.

Alice, por su parte, había cambiado la expresión de su rostro por completo, dejando de fruncir el ceño y por supuesto, su enfado. Sus mejillas se habían coloreado y por un segundo noté que se había arrepentido de haber increpado a Jasper.

Sonreí, al pensar que ellos también se podrían haber enamorado a primera vista.

Ella, era realmente una belleza. Sus ojos azules, iguales a los de su padre, eran un par de tonos más claros que los de Jasper. Su cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, contrastaba completamente con la rubia cabellera de mi amigo. Mi querido Jasper, no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a atractivo. Su porte de caballero, ése aire misterioso y trato respetuoso, siempre sobresalían marcando la diferencia entre los hombres que conocía.

Sin duda, harían una muy linda pareja sí es que decidían acercarse.

Edward iba a intervenir pero le detuve y con la mirada le pedí que sólo observara.

-Lo siento, señorita-Mi amigo se disculpó apenas pudo reaccionar.

Alice se sonrojó y me miró esperando que los introdujera.

-Jasper, permíteme presentarte a mi cuñada. La señorita Mary Alice Cullen-Miré a Jasper y luego a mi nueva hermana-Alice, te presento a mi mejor amigo, el señor Jasper Hale.

-Jasper Hale, a sus órdenes señorita.

-¿Él pianista?-Preguntó ella sonriendo.

Jasper asintió.

-¿Conoce de mi trabajo?-Preguntó curioso.

Ella le sonrió.

-Me han dicho que usted es uno de los mejores y que también es compositor ¿Tocará para nosotros en la recepción?-Preguntó absolutamente interesada.

Jasper se sorprendió y no supo qué contestar.

-Por supuesto que por lo menos asistirá a la recepción-Dijo Edward-Es una persona importante para mi mujer, por lo tanto, un invitado de honor.

Las palabras de Edward me dieron a entender que él se había percatado de lo mismo e intentaba ayudar un poco a Jasper.

-Alice ¿Podrías ser tan gentil de velar que el señor Hale sea escoltado a casa de nuestros padres correctamente?-Le pidió mi marido a su hermana.

Ella sonrió, asintió y Jasper, olvidando los motivos con los que se había acercado a mi marido, le ofreció el brazo a Alice y sin dejar de verse a los ojos se alejaron sin ponernos mayor atención.

-Gracias-Le dije a Edward por aceptar a Jasper sin problemas.

-¿Realmente crees que él termine siendo nuestro cuñado?-Preguntó amarrándome en un abrazo profundo.

-La verdad. Me encantaría-Reconocí.

Él me sonrió, inclinó la cabeza hacia mí y por fin me dio el beso que había quedado pendiente…

Está demás decir que lo recibí completamente gustosa.

-¿Lista para ir a nuestra fiesta, amor?-Dijo Edward ofreciéndome su brazo.

Me ha dicho amor…

-Por supuesto que si-Le contesté llena de ilusión, aceptando de inmediato, no sólo su brazo, sino que también, ese amor y está nueva vida que comenzábamos a vivir juntos a partir de hoy.

**POV Jacob.**

Perdí horas buscando a James por varios antros y me dijeron que quizás podría encontrarse en el que él acostumbraba a reunirse con alguno de sus hombres. Por lo qué volví a visitar esa oscura taberna y James no aparecía. La única información que había podido conseguir en estas casi cuatro horas con mis propios contactos eran las direcciones exactas de la mansión de los Cullen y la de su hijo Edward.

No me convenía actuar solo, así que lo único que tenía que hacer, era esperar.

Mi plan tendría que completarse a más tardar esta noche.

Debía secuestrar a Isabella lo más pronto posible.

Sí James no llegaba pronto, no tendría más remedio que pedirle ayuda al idiota de Newton.

Bufé.

No le debía nada, ni me debía algo a mí, así que tendría que pagarle por sus servicios.

Esperé un rato más y nada, así que después de beber el último vaso de ron que me quedaba sobre la mesa y me aproximé a la barra.

Mike estaba animado seduciendo a una ilusa que reía a carcajadas disfrutando del licor que él mismo le había ofrecido.

-Sí crees que él va a cumplir con las promesas de darte otra vida, llenarte de joyas y hacerte su mujer, estás equivocada-Le informé-Yo le conozco y sé que sólo te invitó una copa para intentar meterse entre tus faldas unas cuantas veces. Yo conozco a diez de sus conquistas y a tres de ellas sólo las ha llenado de sus hijos bastardos. ¿Quieres ser una más?

No hizo falta decir nada más. La mujer quedó horrorizada, su cuerpo se levantó de un salto y se fue sin decir nada.

-Me arruinaste la diversión-Se quejó.

-No tengo tiempo que perder, Newton-Afirmé-Quiero ofrecerte un negocio de los nuestros...

Alzó la ceja y se concentró en terminar de beber su bebida.

-Deja de beber-Gruñí-Te necesito sobrio está noche.

Él bufó pero se quedó en su lugar.

-Te escucho, Black.

Miré a nuestro alrededor y no había nadie que estuviera cerca y nos prestara atención y procedí a contarle el plan.

Por un segundo él guardó silencio y parecía un tanto impresionado.

-¿Quieres que secuestremos a la esposa de un futuro conde para que te puedas casar con ella y así recibir tu famosa y cuantiosa herencia?

Asentí con el rostro serio.

-Algo así pero es primordial que actuemos antes de que el matrimonio sea consumado.

-¿Se han casado hoy?-Preguntó atónito.

Volví a asentir.

-Te pagaré muy bien. El doble de lo que te pago siempre.

Lo pensó por unos minutos.

-Et triple-Negoció-Será peligroso.

-Está bien-Cedí-El triple será.

Newton me sonrió.

-Entonces, cuenta conmigo, amigo mío-Sonrió satisfecho.

-Necesitamos partir de inmediato a la casa de Edward Cullen. Está a unas dos horas a caballo para llegar a tiempo, recuerda que debemos prepararlo todo, incluyendo el lugar a donde nos esconderemos por unos días.

-Tengo el lugar perfecto-Me dijo.

-Excelente-Concordé.

-Pero no sé dónde está la casa de Cullen-Admitió.

-Yo si sé ¿Tenemos un trato, Newton?

-Lo tenemos, Black. Lo tenemos-Dijo parándose apresuradamente de la silla y dejando esta oscura taberna junto a mí.

Ahora todo estaba en mis manos y por mi honor, no fallaría. Haría lo que me había propuesto cómo diera a lugar.

**POV Rosalíe.**

La fiesta en mansión de los Cullen estaba en su apogeo. La comida era exquisita, los bailes eran seguidos y los novios ya se habían retirado hace tan sólo unos pocos minutos a su nuevo hogar.

Todo había sido organizado minuciosamente por Alice y la Condesa, quienes, por supuesto, recibieron todos los merecidos halagos por su gran trabajo y dedicación al supervisar cada detalle de la recepción. Ellas no escatimaron en gastos y el salón estaba perfectamente acomodado para la celebración. También, y junto a mi hermana, se habían ofrecido a cooperar con los preparativos de la mía. Yo acepté encantada, puesto que sabía que lo harían de corazón y con agrado.

Mis padres estaban absolutamente orgullosos de tener cómo nuevo hijo a Edward y esté estaba enormemente complacido por la acogida de nuestra familia, y por supuesto, por tener a mi hermana cómo su mujer.

Bella, por su parte, se había integrado con enorme facilidad a la familia Cullen. Tanto así, que ya había hecho planes con la condesa y con Alice para realizar un par de reuniones por asuntos de caridad.

La parte más emotiva, sin duda, fue aportada por nuestro querido Jasper, cuando en plena celebración y gracias a que él mismo Edward le prestó el piano de cola de la familia, pudo dedicarle a Bella una de sus hermosas creaciones. Una melodía nueva que él mismo había compuesto para ella.

Mi hermana sin contenerse y con lágrimas en los ojos se lanzó a sus brazos cuando él terminó de tocar y le agradeció por tan hermoso regalo.

Pensé sinceramente que Jasper no aceptaría esta unión, que ni siquiera se presentaría a la boda, pero, estaba segura de que algo le había pasado, y él, ahora, no se veía tan afectado. Al parecer, se había conformado al ver durante estas horas a Bella tan dichosa casada con Edward. Incluso, mi amigo estaba de tan buen ánimo qué, después, nos deleitó a todos con un par de piezas muy conocidas de otros compositores admirados, terminando su presentación con otra de sus propias obras, una de las más suaves y dedicada a una sonrojada Alice.

Sonreí.

Era tan bonito percibir el amor así.

Quien diría que una salvedad en un contrato pre-matrimonial podría beneficiar, quizás, a tres verdaderas parejas, en vez de una, qué, tal vez, no conocería lo que es el amor estando junta.

Emmett le había pedido a mi padre poder llevarme en su carruaje de regreso a la casa cuando acabara la celebración y esté se lo había concedido sin problemas.

Mi papá confiaba en mi prometido plenamente y sabía que él me protegería con su vida sí era necesario.

-Llegaremos en una hora, señor-Le informó su cochero antes de comenzar el viaje de regreso.

-Gracias, Benjamín-Le dijo mi amado cerrando la puerta y las cortinillas de todo el carruaje cerrado para darnos un poco de intimidad.

Mí amado Emmett respiró más tranquilo cuando me tuvo apegada a su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo, y yo, amoldada perfectamente a su pecho indudablemente me sentía dichosa y completa.

-Amor mío, te quiero tanto, tanto…-Me susurró cuando el carruaje comenzó a acelerar y a moverse de manera constante.

La noche había caído y éste carruaje sería el paraíso para nosotros por algunos momentos.

Nadie seria testigo de este tiempo entre los dos y eso me dio el valor suficiente para responderle con otra declaración:

-No más de lo que yo te amo a ti, cariño mío-Le contesté alzando mi rostro para poder volver a verme en sus ojos de cielo relampagueantes que sin duda eran mi destello personal de felicidad.

No alcanzamos a decirnos mucho más porque las caricias se hicieron presentes en el instante en que toqué su rostro con mis labios, repartiendo suaves besos y repitiéndonos mutuamente lo mucho que nos amábamos.

Era mágico poder vivir la conexión que nos unía.

Suspiré mientras sus manos se deshicieron de mi grueso abrigo rápidamente y las mías recorrían sus mejillas con ganas de llegar más abajo y deshacerme de parte de sus prendas.

Sus besos eran tan ansiosos y exquisitos, los que me hacían sentir que estaba literalmente fuera de este mundo.

Me entregué completamente a esta locura, a mi hombre, sin importarme las consecuencias.

Había dejado de pensar cuando el amor de mi vida, de pronto, me acorraló contra el asiento y me besó con mayor intensidad.

Su pasión era tan grande que envolvía a la mía haciéndome presa del deseo por estar con él en todos mis sentidos…

Ambos gemimos y nos desesperamos por estar más cerca el uno del otro.

El recato dejó de importarnos porque un par de minutos después era yo la que estaba prácticamente encima de Emmett regresando sus besos.

Esto ya se estaba escapando de control puesto que estaba pasando a ser una necesidad carnal. Era cómo sí nuestras vidas dependiera de ello.

Cuando la respiración la tuvimos entrecortada tuvimos que separamos para tomar un poco de aire.

-Adoro todo de ti, Rose-Confesó-Tienes todo ese fuego que me enloquece.

Nos miramos despacio por unos segundos y luego, respirando nuestros alientos nos volvimos a besar disfrutando de este momento irrepetible.

Le amaba tanto…

En momentos me podía ver reflejada en sus transparentes ojos y ahora oscurecidos por las ansias. Incluso me pareció que sus pupilas eran cómo espejos encerrados en el cristal azul más hermoso que en mi vida he visto.

Él, perdido en sus propias sensaciones y besos repartidos por mi rostro y garganta pudo encontrar también el camino para llegar a mi pierna subiendo un poco el vestido. Deslizó su mano izquierda sin temor por mi rodilla, encendiendo dentro de mí un tipo de calor que no había conocido antes.

Su otra mano se encontraba aferrada a mi cintura, animándose a subir y llegar hasta mi pecho.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza para evitar un grito u otra reacción porque el roce de sus dedos contra la tela que nos separaba resultaba absolutamente embriagador…

Nunca antes habíamos llegado tan lejos, he de reconocer que me encantaba y parecía que según las señales que me enviaba mi cuerpo realmente yo estaba comenzando a arder por dentro.

-No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces dándome tu amor-Continuó cuando su boca dejó mi cuello.

Contuve el aliento y me decidí a decirle lo que quería:

-Te deseo, Emmett. No quiero esperar más. Quiero ser tuya lo antes posible.

Sus ojos se encendieron, se estremeció de la manera más sensual jamás hubiera imaginado y gratamente puedo decir que su reacción fue la esperada porque comenzó a besarme con fervor.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Primero: ¿Cuál será la reacción de Emmett? El próximo capítulo hay cambio de Ranking**… intenso ;)**

Segundo: Siento la tardanza, fueron un montón de cosas juntas que no me dejaron tiempo para dedicarme a escribir cómo tanto me gusta. Espero haber compensado con estas 3000 palabras con este capítulo y 3 POV. Espero haber cumplido con muchos de sus requerimientos :)

Espero sinceramente que les hayas gusto. El próximo capítulo ya lo tengo avanzado en 4 páginas así que me demoraré menos en actualizar, creo…

Se viene la **acción!**

**Gracias x mil! Por todos sus comentarios anteriores, wouu rompieron el record otra vez.**

**Me emocioné con cada uno. En especial a mis queridas: Selena 16, Beka,yuli09 Y: EddieIlove (Siempre va a importar, dicen que el amor lo puede todo) Janalez (Justamente estoy escribiendo algo que tiene que ver con eso) Babyboo27 (Te devuelvo el cariño con mas besos!) .9 (Espero que te haya gustado este también y sigas leyendo, gracias) malena carrazko (una de las cosas que dejiste ocurrirá!) Naty(Tus palabras me honran muchísimo y las agradezco infinitamente, un gran abrazo)**

**Luciarosalhale y Barbiefabrayiamgine, carla chechu neli, 16, .524, Quinnberrylover, MarinaJimenez123, pocharolinga, joagonzalesjr, mechiratitami, jose. , palacalle2, .75, avatercharlie1231, Guest,, nikki charlene, malegimeneesz y Carla (En el próximo capi se sabrá y saldremos todas de las dudas!)**

**También había extrañado actualizar! Nos leemos a la próxima.**

Un abrazo.

Cami.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Salvedad para Amar**.

**Por Cmils.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7.<p>

**POV Edward.**

-Éste, es Ben-Lo introduje.

-Ben Cheney para servirle, señora-Se presentó el administrador de mi propiedad.

-Muchas gracias, Ben-Mi Bella correspondió el saludo con fina cortesía.

-Bella, te presento por último a su mujer y nuestra ama de llaves...

-Bienvenida a su nuevo hogar señora Cullen, mi nombre es Ángela-Saludó Ángela, recibiendo a mi mujer con una amplia sonrisa.

Ángela y Ben, habían trabajado para mi familia por años, se conocieron allí, se casaron y cuando me mudé aquí, hace ya casi tres, mi madre había sugerido que ellos se encargasen de administrar de mi propiedad ya que ellos tenían la experiencia que se necesitaba para mantener en funcionamiento éste hogar. Cuestión que me había parecido una gran idea porque me ayudaría a concentrarme plenamente en los viajes, negocios que manejaba, y ahora también, en mi nueva familia. Además, confiaba en ellos, igual que en Liam, Siobhan, Garrett, Peter y Charlotte, quienes conformaban el resto del servicio de la casa y ya habían presentado sus respetos a mi esposa recibiéndola en la entrada.

Ahora, Ángela, ayudaría directamente a mi Bella con todos los detalles para ocupar su lugar cómo la señora de la casa desde mañana.

-Buenas noches, señora Cheney, es un gusto para mi conocerla.

-Llámeme Ángela, señora Isabella.

-Está bien, Ángela pero sólo sí me llamas Bella a cambio-Aportó con sencillez.

-Señora Bella-Se corrigió Ángela a sí misma sonriendo.

Mi mujer le dio otra sonrisa cómplice.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Seguramente se llevarían muy bien.

-Señores Cullen. El aposento principal ya está preparado para ustedes y sus pertenencias ya se encuentran acomodadas allí-Informó Charlotte al llegar al recibidor-¿Le gustaría que le ayudara a cambiarse y refrescarse?-Le ofreció a Bella directamente.

-Sería muy agradable-Contestó mi Bella me miró esperando saber qué haría yo.

-No te preocupes, mi amor. Me encargaré de algunos pendientes y luego me reuniré contigo arriba en unos minutos.

-Acompáñenos, por favor-Le pidió Ángela a mi mujer, quien, un poco sonrojada les siguió al tercer piso de la mansión en donde se encontraba nuestra recamara.

Ella asintió retirándose mientras yo me dirigí a mi despacho y me serví una copa de Brandy.

Sin decirlo, le he dado espacio a mi Bella para que se sintiera cómoda en nuestra casa, la conociera un poco y se preparara en nuestra habitación para lo que venía, consumar nuestra unión, mientras yo, en estos momentos, me abocaba a la tarea de intentar controlar la imperiosa necesidad de amar a mi mujer como si fuera un verdadero loco y hacerla mía en todas las formas que me había imaginado en estos días, y quizás, y con un poco de suerte, lograr dejarla en estado. A la espera de nuestro primer hijo.

Bebí un trago y para distraerme, firmé un par de autorizaciones de zarpe para la navegación que algunos de mis barcos requerían para iniciar los viajes programados para el próximo mes.

Aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en mi Bella… considerar que está noche ella me honraría entregándome su virtud, era absolutamente satisfactorio, y de acuerdo con eso, debía tomar las cosas con calma. Tal y cómo lo había recomendado mi padre está tarde al hablar conmigo, antes de marcharnos de nuestra fiesta.

Era cierto, porque el deseo que Bella había despertado en mí está esta mañana al admirar su hermosura, había aumentado con el paso de las horas y no me había permitido pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en hacerle el amor hasta perder la conciencia. Por suerte, nadie lo había notado, sólo, mi padre, quien, poniéndose en mi lugar, u tal vez, adivinando mis sentimientos, me aconsejó en privado, actuar con tranquilidad y preocuparme de que ella disfrutara tanto o más que yo. Todo esto, porque a él también le había pasado lo mismo cuando desposo a mi madre y gracias a que mi abuelo le recomendó lo mismo que él me aconsejó, la vida íntima de mis padres desde el principio ha sido óptima.

Había pasado un poco más de media hora y creo que había podido dominar un poco mi lujuria, aunque, debía reconocer que las ansias por estar con ella en todos los sentidos no habían desaparecido, al contrario, creo que cada minuto que pasaba se hacían más fuertes.

Ya nada importaba, era nuestro momento, debíamos vivirlo y pondría todo de mi parte para hacer feliz a mi mujer está noche y el resto de nuestros días.

Y con ese pensamiento me dirigí a prepararme para nuestro encuentro.

**POV Bella.**

Sinceramente estaba impresionada.

Cada cosa que descubría de éste, mi nuevo hogar, me encantaba. Los jardines eran amplios y la mansión en sí, a pesar de sólo verla por fuera de noche, era imponente. Una verdadera maravilla en ladrillo. Por dentro, era increíblemente acogedora, un espacio amplio, decorado elegantemente pero sin perder la sencillez que otorga un verdadero hogar.

Me sentí en casa.

Charlotte y Ángela amablemente me enseñaron parte de la casa, me ayudaron a sacarme el abrigo, el vestido de novia y llenaron la bañera con agua tibia en el cuarto de aseo de la habitación en la que habían acomodado parte mis cosas junto con las de Edward.

En la recamara principal, donde me encontraba ahora, había una pequeña chimenea encendida en un extremo, la cual, mantenía la temperatura adecuada para calentar esta gran habitación.

Había también, cuatro candelabros que en forma estratégica iluminaban tenuemente la gran cama de madera labrada que estaba perfectamente acomodada y todo su alrededor. En medio dosel colgaban dos telas blancas que permanecían abiertas hasta que decidiéramos cerrarlas para darnos mayor intimidad.

Mis ojos se concentraron en los pétalos de rosas que se encontraban repartidos en el centro de la cama formando un corazón.

Contuve el aliento al imaginar lo que pronto haríamos sobre ellos…

Me senté en el tocador y me observé en el espejo. Los sonrojos ya casi habían desaparecido y mi rostro estaba completamente limpio. Mi cabello seguía recogido para evitar mojarlo cuando me refrescaba con el baño, el cual, había servido para relajarme antes de estar con mi marido.

Miré hacía a más bajo y vi lo que llevaba puesto como pieza interior. Mis mejillas volvieron a encenderse y cerré mi albornoz de inmediato para cubrir la segunda parte más osada de la lencería que me habían obsequiado para esta noche.

Mis ojos se concentraron en mi mano, específicamente en el anillo de bodas que resplandecía allí y toda vergüenza pasó. Esta era mi nueva vida y debía disfrutarla.

Sonreí al recordar la hermosa boda que tuvimos. Fue realmente un sueño hecho realidad.

Un segundo más tarde la puerta se abrió con lentitud y un Edward ya cambiado para dormir y con el cabello mojado entró en mi búsqueda.

Le sonreí y fue mágico. Instantáneamente los miedos que podrían haberse presentado en mi porque llegara esta noche desaparecieron a penas me encontré con su mirada.

Al verme, mi esposo cerró la puerta por dentro y con llave. Luego, él me regaló la primera caricia con los ojos… para mí fue cómo sí me hubiera llamado porque sin darme cuenta me levanté y fui a su lado para devolver el gesto de acariciarle de alguna manera.

Estábamos frente a frente y ninguno dijo nada.

No era necesario.

Edward se acercó y me estremecí ligeramente al sentir que sin aviso me encerraba en un abrazo atrayéndome hacía él. Su boca ansiosa encontró a la mía segundos después. He de reconocer que me quedé sin aliento al responder su beso, pero, no desaproveché mi oportunidad porque mis manos se enredaron en su cuello y en su cabello de inmediato, acercándolo aún más a mí mientras mis labios se entreabrieron para que su lengua invadiese mi boca por primera vez.

Fue exquisito.

El sabor de su aliento era una mezcla de licor dulce y menta, lo que, sin esperarlo, me resultó absolutamente irresistible.

Nos separamos un poco con la respiración entrecortada y dándonos cuenta de la intensidad que lograría nuestra primera entrega.

Edward no se sorprendió por eso y volvió a besarme pero con más calma está vez, haciéndome sentir desfallecer por querer pertenecerle ahora mismo.

Era fácil besarlo y perderse en las sensaciones que provocaba. Sinceramente sentía que cada centímetro de piel que él acariciaba, aunque estuviese cubierta, quedaba bajo su dominio.

Me dejé llevar por completo cuando una de sus manos llegó hasta mi cabello y lo soltó para dejarlo caer libremente, mientras, su otra mano, bajaba lentamente por mi espalda, llegando a mi cintura para buscar el camino que lo llevara a deshacerse del nudo de mi bata.

Los besos y las caricias se descontrolaron mientras él terminaba de abrir y retirar mi albornoz.

Me concentré en observar su próxima reacción.

Cómo esperaba, Edward dejó de respirar y se congeló al observar mi provocador corsé. Sus verdes ojos parecían haberse fundido y recorrían cada detalle de la prenda de color perla con vuelitos de encajes casi transparentes que me cubrían hasta el muslo y que yo llevaba puesta para él.

-Eres perfecta, amor mío-Casi ronroneó-Perfecta para mí…

-Y tú…-Le respondí besando su barbilla para llegar a sus labios-También para mí...

Mi confianza creció y me animó a continuar besándolo sin parar y comenzar a desvestirlo también. Me fue fácil lograr desnudarlo de la cintura para arriba porque prácticamente Edward permitió que retirara una a una las prendas y sin temor acaricié su pecho con la yema de mis dedos, conociendo cada una de las líneas de sus músculos, mientras, sus manos fueron directo a soltar las amarras que se encontraban por delante y con un poco de prisa.

-Te deseo tanto…-Me dijo besando mi garganta-Que no sé sí pueda controlarme está noche… quiero hacerte el amor hasta perder la razón…

Mi corazón latió fuerte.

-Tómame, Edward-Susurré-Quiero ser tuya en todos los sentidos en los que te pueda pertenecer…

Mi marido se dejó llevar por mis palabras al pie de la letra y nos acercó unos pasos más cerca de la cama.

-Mi Bella…-Dijo con voz orgullosa.

El corsé con fue retirado con delicadeza por completo y quedé totalmente expuesta a su mirada.

-Eres…-Tragó en seco-Gloriosa…

Ni él ni yo nos resistimos, volvimos a reclamar nuestras bocas, ahora por la gran necesidad de sentirnos entre los brazos del otro.

La pasión que habíamos despertado no me abrumó. Al contrario, algo en mi interior, me pedía más e intentaría satisfacerlo.

Nuestros cuerpos se reclamaron en caricias otra vez cuando su torso se apegó a mi cuerpo nuevamente, haciendo estragos en lo que respecta a mi cordura. Si, sentía que la piel comenzaba a encenderse desde adentro mío.

Específicamente de mi parte inferior, entre mis piernas.

Edward me recostó con cuidado entre los pétalos e instintivamente me abrí a él sin ningún pudor. Encajamos muy bien cuando se acomodó encima de mí para que yo no cargara nada de su peso.

Su boca y lengua no paraban de recorrer mi cuello.

Luego y lento comenzó a descender hasta el medio de mis pechos… Mis ojos se cerraron al sentir a una de sus manos jugar con uno de mis senos y lo amasaba con cuidado para empezar a darme el placer del cual sólo había oído hablar.

Suspiré suavemente para intentar calmar a mi corazón.

Era maravilloso sentirlo respirar contra mi piel mientras yo hundía mis manos en su ya despeinado cabello y lo apretaba un poco en el mismo instante en que sentía a su mano descender más abajo de mi estómago.

De pronto, Edward pareció que me había leído la mente porque hizo exactamente lo que yo quería… llevó su mano allí, aún más abajo, justo allí.

Gemí audiblemente y Edward alejó su mano y se contuvo.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres continuar? Sí quieres podemos… Ir con más calma…

Busqué su rostro y negué con la cabeza.

-Estoy segura, vida mía. Continúa-Alenté.

Edward sonrió agradecido, sus dedos volvieron a hacerse paso por mi cuerpo tanteando toda la humedad que encontró.

-Está, es mi entrada a ti, Bella-Explicó con su aterciopelada voz ahora ronca.

Los pensamientos coherentes se alejaron de mí cuando sentí que abajo algo en él se despertaba, aumentando de tamaño y chocando con uno de mis muslos.

Eso era su…

Tragué en seco disimuladamente.

Era grande. Muy grande, a pesar de estar aún dentro de su pantalón de pijama.

Sus besos volvieron a mi boca y se hicieron más profundos y demandantes.

Yo no me quedaba tan atrás. Me dediqué a delinear y recorrer su espalda y a tocarlo por todas partes a las que tenía acceso y volviendo a subir por la misma ruta, pero, ahora, marcándole con mis uñas intencionalmente sin causarle daño. Edward gruñó contra mis labios, completamente encantado, y de alguna u otra forma, eso lo animó a continuar con mayor ímpetu porque sus dedos se hicieron paso adentro mío. Entrando un poco y saliendo despacio.

Santo cielo…

Él también sabía cómo tenerme a su merced.

-Quiero poseerte totalmente…-Declaró.

Dejé de respirar ante la sorpresa… yo había creído que en cierto minuto él enterraría sólo su dureza en mí pero eligió abrirse paso con sus besos, y he de reconocer que me gustó muchísimo, sobre todo cuando ingresó más adentro aumento la velocidad y agregó otro dedo.

Necesité aire y comencé a tomarlo entrecortadamente.

Me estaba volviendo loca de deseo… sentía que por dentro mis paredes internas se contraían y comenzaban a extenderse.

Lo entendí, me estaba preparando para él.

Volví a gemir con más fuerza y Edward lo esperaba está vez. Entreabrí los ojos y lo vi sonreír absolutamente complacido por lo que vio en mí.

Luego, mi marido retiró de improviso la mano que estaba en mi interior y la llevó a la altura de su rostro. La miró, la olfateó, se la llevó a la boca y probó la viscosidad que aún estaba en sus dedos, mientras yo me sonrojaba profusamente quedando con las ganas de que entrara en mí pronto.

-Tu esencia… es exquisita-Comentó alejándose un poco, bajándose el pantalón y retirándolo rápidamente y haciendo que volara por los aires.

La que sonrió ahora fui yo al verlo desnudo, excitado y pensar que era… sólo por mí.

Su miembro erguido con orgullo era la cosa más extraña e interesante que jamás había visto con anterioridad.

Bajos instintos se despertaron al querer tocarlo, acariciarlo y saborearlo… No me reconocí a mí misma pero me encantó el grado de naturalidad que sin saber habíamos logrado en estos pocos minutos de intimidad.

Sin duda sentía que Edward era mi otra mitad.

No me moví. Quedé totalmente abierta para él, esperando sentir que se apegaba a mí nuevamente sin nada separándonos… fue grandioso.

Supo cómo empezar. Entrelazó nuestros cuerpos una vez más y un calor maravilloso se encendió. Me besó de nuevo una y otra vez con el fin de que ambos elevamos el grado de la pasión.

No sé cómo pero él leía mi cuerpo cómo sí fuera el suyo… me tocaba en el lugar exacto, me susurraba palabras dulces… me amaba cómo sí su vida dependiera de ello… y yo…yo me sentía delirar…

-Ya estás lista para recibirme, mi amor-Me avisó entre besos.

Era la hora de ser un solo ser. No tuve miedo. Estaba lista para que él hiciese lo que quisiera conmigo.

-Dolerá un poco-Me advirtió-Pero sólo será una vez. Prometo que seré cuidadoso.

Asentí, me miró intensamente, volvió a besarme y arremetió.

Me tensé inevitablemente cuando la punta pene se ubicó en donde debía y comenzó a empujar.

Su intromisión poco a poco se fue deteniendo hasta que llegar a la barrera que daba prueba de mi virginidad.

Edward escondió su cabeza entre mi cuello y la almohada y continuó de golpe, logrando que yo me manifestara con un quejido.

Mis dedos bajaron y arrugaron las sabanas que afortunadamente encontraron en el segundo exacto en que su gran virilidad se coló adentro rompiendo por completo el signo de pureza en mi interior.

Finalmente era su mujer.

Su rostro se alzó para ver mis ojos.

De pronto, sentí como mis paredes le hacían paso poco a poco hasta que se adentró por completo, llegando hasta lo más profundo, casi tocando el límite.

Solté otro quejido...

Finalmente era suya…

Ardía, dolía y volvía a arder pero sentía que era capaz de soportarlo.

Mis brazos reaccionaron ante el dolor y lo abrazaron con fuerza. Tomé aire con fuerza, cerré los ojos y Edward percibió mi incomodidad. Retrocedió levemente, escondió nuevamente su rostro en su antebrazo y desde su pecho se escapó un gruñido para intentar contenerse.

-Haré que olvides el dolor…-Indicó, irguió la cabeza otra vez y secó con sus labios un par de lágrimas que se deslizaban por mis mejillas y de las cuales no me había percatado.

Su mano se movió y ayudó para apaciguar la fuerza con la que su propio miembro intentaba adentrarse en mí sintiéndose totalmente duro.

El dolor comenzó a pasar y con un movimiento de mi propio cuerpo le di la señal a mi amado para que continuara con su labor…

Edward no esperó más y volvió a gobernarme.

Centímetro a centímetro volvió a salir y a entrar por completo en mí y luego de repetir un par de veces con más su acción. Luego se quedó quieto dentro.

Se sentía tan natural que él estuviera allí… ése era su lugar en mí.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Bien podría pasarme toda la vida haciendo el amor con él.

-¿Dime cómo quieres que te tome…?-Preguntó atropelladamente pero con delicadeza y sus ojos profundos clavados en los míos-¿Lento o rápido?

No le contesté de inmediato con palabras y fui osada porque sin pensarlo demasiado froté mis caderas contra las de Edward marcado el tiempo. Él gruñó en mi boca a modo de respuesta, y yo, me aferré a su cuello con más fuerza, busqué sus labios y lo besé tentadoramente por un minuto.

-De lento a rápido, muy rápido…-Contesté gimiendo.

Mi marido parecía complacido con mi respuesta.

Se preparó, lo sentí jadear con mucha fuerza y no se hizo esperar ya que sacó completamente su miembro y lo volvió a introducir lentamente, disfrutando plenamente la sensación que le provocaba de estar dentro de mí.

Así continuó, aumentando la velocidad de vez en cuando y buscando el ritmo exacto para llevarme a las estrellas con sus embestidas. Sin duda, él lo estaba consiguiendo. Sus movimientos fueron haciéndose más constantes y enérgicos. A cada segundo aumentaba la presión por dentro y en un momento prácticamente estábamos envueltos en sudor.

Al parecer, algo se había encendido en mi interior y los espasmos de placer se acrecentaron.

Mi núcleo palpitaba y se estremecía contrayéndose. Gruñidos fieros salieron de su pecho al sentir que su falo era apretado y estrujado desde mi interior pidiendo que liberara todo lo que debía dejar allí.

Edward penetró más fuerte y hasta el fondo.

-Tú estrechez me está volviendo loco, Bella-Jadeaba pesadamente-Jamás me hubiera imaginado algo así...Tengo ganas de correrme tan fuerte dentro de ti…

Me estremecí al sentir otro aumento de presión en las embestidas…

-Hazlo…así debe ser…- No pude seguir hablando porque algo y bajó por mi vientre extendiéndose con fuerza para todos lados dando el placer más grande que nunca imaginé.

Grite inevitablemente y me perdí a mi misma.

Yo estaba en otro planeta porque más cercana a las estrellas y a la brillantez de todo lo sagrado, no podía estar.

Me abandoné al placer y él no paró hasta vibrar y derramar la última gota de su semilla caliente en mi interior.

Era la mejor sensación que había tenido en toda la vida.

A penas reaccioné, abrí mis ojos y Edward aun jadeando me esperaba radiante pero aún con fuego en los ojos.

-No tienes comparación…

-Fue maravilloso. Te amo, Edward.

-De esta manera consagro a ti, mi amor, mi Bella. En cuerpo y alma.

**POV Edward.**

Tenía a Bella entre mis brazos.

Aquí estaba mi hermosa esposa entregándose a mí por completo, recibiendo dentro de ella mi liberación completa. Fue increíble verla llegar al orgasmo hace un instante.

El éxtasis que alcanzó ella condujo el que el mío se hiciera más poderoso. Me sorprendí de mí mismo, nunca había derramado tanta esperma de una sola vez.

Bueno, en todo caso, estaba seguro de que sólo ella podría provocarlo.

Toqué su vientre pensando en ya existía la posibilidad de que se estuviera embarazando justamente en estos momentos.

-Espero que pronto podamos tener la dicha de que este espacio comience a crecer y albergar a nuestros hijos.

Ella me sonrió.

-Nada me haría más feliz que llevar a tus hijos dentro de mi. A todos y cada uno de los que quisieran venir.

Mi Bella era el cielo. Mi propio paraíso.

-Me esforzaré para que concibas uno pronto-Le prometí.

Mi esposa se ilusionó.

-¿Podemos intentarlo ahora otra vez?

-¿No estas muy dolorida?

-No. Se pasaron todas mis molestias cuando subí y bajé de las estrellas gracias a ti-Me dijo un poco sonrojada.

Ahora quien sonreí fui yo.

Mi cuerpo volvió a reaccionar por ella.

-Entonces, lo intentaremos arduamente y cuantas veces quieras-Le contesté.

-Voy a querer… muchas-Contestó animada y coqueta.

Amo a esta mujer. Es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

-Serán noches y noches de intentar-Le aseguré.

La volví a besar con la misma premura inicial y nos cambié de posición nuevamente pero de pronto un gran estruendo se sintió desde abajo, dejándonos a ambos paralizados y rompiendo la tranquilidad de la noche.

Mi reacción instantánea fue incorporarme. Me puse mis pantalones mientras mi mujer hacía lo propio con sus ropas.

-Espera aquí-Le pedí a Bella mientras me dirigí a abrir la puerta de nuestra habitación y la abrí.

-Ahora somos dos, Edward, no te dejaré-Me contestó terminándose de poner el albornoz.

-Quédate detrás de mí entonces-Le dije mientras terminaba de colocarme una camisa.

-Está bien-Aceptó.

Abrí la puerta y caminé hasta el pasillo principal y me encontré con tres hombres subiendo las escaleras. Al verme se detuvieron. Habían destrozado parte de las puertas principales y así habían entrado.

-¡ALTO!-Dijo el hombre que venía adelante y los otros dos hombres pararon también-Vine por la señorita Swan.

-Aquí no existe una señorita Swan-Anuncié con calma- Existe una señora Cullen y esa es mi mujer-Dije con gran orgullo.

-Me llevaré a Isabella por las buenas o por las malas-Anunció.

Me enfurecí.

-¿Señor Black?-Preguntó mi Bella absolutamente extrañada, detrás de mí.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Nos volvemos a encontrar, siento la tardanza. De veras. Seguiré la historia hasta finalizar… si no actualizo tan seguido como quiero es precisamente porque quiero que esta historia quede bien para que también les guste a ustedes, además tengo otro trabajo que me ha quitado bastante tiempo para escribir… pero lo bueno es que serán capítulos más largos.

**Espero que les haya gustado, cambie ranking! Y apareció Jake al ataque! se pone emocionante! Se aceptan toda clase de sugerencias, siempre les hago caso y ustedes han ayudado a construir esta linda historia… y estoy más que feliz con los resultados a pesar de ser este sólo el 7 cap. Muchas gracias por el apoyo a cada uno/a de ustedes… y por sus favoritos, alertas y sobre todo por la espera.**

Guest(Mil gracias por leer linda) Selena16(Gracias por el dato) Breyeli (Gracias por ser parte en silencio y dejarme este rw y por la espera también) Janalez (Eso lo sabremos en los próximos capis… besitos) .cullen (Espero que te haya gustado esta parte M que no he explorado en demacía cómo escritora… y gracias por leer) Babyboo(Besotes para ti también preciosa) Beka (Nena: espero haber cumplido tus expectativas anteriores. Un abrazo)Karlie7(Estoy escribiendo justo esa parte! Cualquier cosa puede pasar!) Naty (Mi querida, querida Naty siempre es una alegría leer tus mensajes y precisamente estoy y estaré concentrada en pensar y redactar esa parte… no sé lo que va a pasar creo que no me vendría nada de mal alguna sugerencia. Un abrazo gigante para ti) Luciarosalhale1(Siii! claro que la sigo y aunque me demore actualizaré en cuanto pueda :)

Un abrazo.

Cami.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Salvedad para Amar**.

**Por Cmils.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8.<p>

**POV Edward.**

-¿Qué hace aquí?-Preguntó mi esposa, extrañada por la presencia en aquel caballero pero sin perder la calma que la caracterizaba.

El hombre que había asaltado nuestra casa en medio de la noche se encontraba plantado en medio de la escalera principal y nos miraba desafiante.

-Vengo a rescatarla-Afirmó el denominado señor Black como si fuera un héroe.

Mi esposa situándose a mi lado lo miró aún más extrañada.

-Yo no necesito ser rescatada de ninguna forma-Respondió Bella.

-Esto es insólito-Añadí.

El rostro del hombre reflejó desconcierto y cierta decepción.

-El señor Cullen ha tomado algo que me pertenece por honor-Declaró.

Fruncí el ceño aún más.

-Yo no le debo nada, señor-Aclaré-Es usted quien ha irrumpido a la fuerza en mi propiedad a horas inadecuadas. Les pido que se retiren inmediatamente.

El hombre ignoró mis palabras y se dirigió directamente a mi mujer.

-Usted mantiene algo pendiente conmigo, señorita Swan-Le reclamó-Prometió que esperaría mi retorno para celebrar nuestro compromiso.

Bella me miró por un segundo negando aquellas palabras.

-Cuide sus palabras, señor Black-Le advertí medio gruñendo defendiéndola a ella.

-Yo no le he prometido nada, Jacob-Aclaró Bella, claramente molesta-Sólo estuve de acuerdo con acceder a tratarlo en el futuro, y reconozco que, quizás, sí las cosas marchaban bien, hubiese aceptado un posible cortejo de su parte.

Él gruñó levemente.

-Usted y su familia sabían perfectamente cuales eran mis intenciones-Dijo molesto-Sabían que yo quería casarme con usted.

Mi mujer asintió.

-Y usted sabía perfectamente cuál era nuestra situación familiar. Especialmente la de mi hermana. Claramente no estábamos para cortejos, pero, de igual manera, usted, no reparó en esfuerzos para intentar acercarse e insistir en conocerme.

El hombre no mostró ningún signo de vergüenza, y ahora, yo lo entendía absolutamente todo.

Éste hombre había sido un pretendiente reciente de mi mujer. Un pretendiente que no reconocía el matrimonio entre Bella y yo.

Jacob Black había tenido la osadía de venir a nuestra casa, interrumpir nuestra noche de bodas, a reclamar algo absolutamente improcedente.

Me enfurecí y comencé a bajar las escaleras para ir a su encuentro pero Bella me retuvo con una valentía increíble.

De reojo me percaté de que detrás de ellos, se nos habían unido algunos testigos de nuestra parte. Ben y Ángela preparados y atentos a cada uno de los movimientos de los tres hombres desconocidos y sigilosos comenzaron a avanzar.

-Para mí, usted, es mi prometida, Isabella-Dijo Black-Lo sigue siendo hasta que se convierta en mi esposa.

-Entienda de una vez, Jacob. Mi padre nunca le concedió mi mano en matrimonio. Por lo tanto, yo nunca he sido su prometida.

-Pues le aseguro que tendrá que ser mi esposa.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó mi Bella.

- Porque esos son mis planes. Así tiene que ser después de que…-Sacudió la cabeza-Porque así lo he decidido-Respondió sin entrar en tantos detalles cómo me hubiera gustado.

-Es por lo de su herencia, verdad…-Dijo Bella.

Black no dijo nada.

-El señor Black podría ser beneficiado con una cuantiosa herencia sí contrae nupcias antes de que termine este año-Explicó mi amada-Cómo verá-Dijo mostrando su anillo de boda-Ya no estoy disponible para ser la esposa de nadie. Hoy me he casado y desde ahora en adelante, para usted, soy la señora Isabella Cullen-Aclaró mi Bella orgullosa de ser mía.

El hombre se desesperó y reaccionó con violencia.

-¡No me importa!-Rugió amenazando y dando dos zancadas hacia arriba y sacando una navaja bien afilada.

Se jactó de tener el control apuntándonos con el arma blanca.

-Usted me pertenece. Nos casaremos como habíamos convenido y engendraremos el hijo varón que necesito para cobrar el dinero.

Jacob realmente estaba enfermo, su locura era evidente.

Él dio el primer paso.

No permitiría que nos hiciera daño. No lo pensé y también me moví inmediatamente interponiéndome en su camino. Protegiendo primero a mi mujer.

-Retráctese inmediatamente de sus palabras-Amenacé llegando a mi límite de tolerancia.

-No lo haré. Ella será mía por las buenas o por las malas.

Aquella declaración colmó mi paciencia y me lancé en su contra en buscando arrebatarle la cuchilla. Él esperaba mis movimientos y esquivó algunos, al igual que yo los de él. Forcejeamos y gracias a un descuido suyo, la navaja se desprendió de su mano y cayó rodando hacía abajo quedando lejos de nuestro alcance y de mi vista.

Era una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Black y yo estábamos parados en medio de las escaleras mientras él intentaba subir, yo lo hacía retroceder.

Sus ayudantes no tardaron en actuar también, quizás, nuestra lucha era la señal que habían estado esperando para ir por ella.

-Bella… ¡Aléjate!-Le dije para que se fuera pero no me hizo caso. Estaba atenta a nuestro combate-Hazlo por mí.

Ella asintió en el instante en que Ben se acercó a los secuaces y los atrapó por detrás y los juntó con fuerza haciendo que chocaran entre sí, se descolocaran y perdieran por un momento el sentido. A uno lo tomó e hizo girar para enfrentarlo, mientras él otro, reaccionando del aturdimiento aún iba por Bella, pero Ángela también se acercó al hombre intentando detener su avance cogiéndole una pierna y tirando de ella, para que éste, ante la sorpresa, se tropezara hacía un lado, creando un espacio para que Bella pudiera pasar sí yo lograba retener a Jacob.

No esperé y me concentré en retener a mi rival. Black era bueno intentando dar golpes pero no tanto para esquivarlos, por lo que, con un par de golpes secos lo hice perder el equilibrio y con fuerza lo empujé hacia un lado de las escaleras para dejar pasar a mi esposa.

-¡Bella, tú y Ángela huyan de aquí!-Le pedí mientras sostenía a Black por los hombros.

Bella aunque asustada logró dominar sus miedos, bajó los últimos escalones y llegó hasta donde se encontraba Ángela. Ambas se abrazaron dispuestas a salir de aquí pero justo en el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron Jacob se las arregló para soltarse de mi agarre y dar un golpe profundo en mi abdomen que me sacó el aire por completo. El segundo siguiente, Black y yo estábamos nuevamente peleando y forcejeando incómodamente.

Ben, por su lado, estaba en el suelo luchando con su adversario y para nuestra mala suerte, nuestras mujeres estaban siendo amedrentadas por el sujeto que quedó libre de nuestra contienda.

-Jared, llévate a la señorita Isabella-Le ordenó Jacob al hombre llamado Jared, quien, a su vez, se disponía a alcanzar a Ángela para sacarla del camino y llegar a Bella.

En forma repentina y antes de que yo lograra avanzar para protegerlas, Black se interpuso entre nosotros volviendo a abalanzarse en mi contra, evitando con ello, que yo fuera detrás de aquel hombre en el preciso instante en que atacaba a Ángela con su gran puño. Tan fuerte fue el par de golpes que hicieron que ella perdiera el equilibrio y en el mismo acto cayera hacia atrás. Bella fue rápida al sostenerla, pero poco duró su acogida, porque sin mostrar ninguna consideración botó a Ángela al suelo y arremetió contra Bella atrapándola entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola y arrastrándola por el recibidor.

Mi corazón se oprimió. Dolía ver a mi Bella en esa posición de resistencia, sin poder defenderla como quisiera por tener que preocuparme de la amenaza mayor. Jacob Black.

Debía tener la cabeza fría para actuar y así poder controlar la situación.

Dando zancadas descendimos de las escaleras para tener más espacio y poder enfrentarnos en mejores condiciones.

Recibí otro puñetazo de Jacob y mi atención se volcó nuevamente en mi lucha con él. Los golpes iban y venían lesionándonos ambos intentando derribar el uno al otro.

Cuando por fin pude abatir a Jacob dejándolo en el suelo observé que Jared tenía a Bella sujeta por los brazos e intentaba jalarla hacia afuera de la casa.

Me dio escalofríos verla así.

-¡Edward!-Gritó Bella para advertirme que el hombre con el que se había trenzado a golpes Ben arremetía con furia hacía mí luego de aplacar a mi aliado dejándolo desvanecido en el suelo. Lo esquivé tan eficazmente que terminó cayendo encima de la cabeza de Jacob.

El ardor que podía estar sintiendo por mis heridas no era nada en comparación con la desesperación que experimentaba por estar junto a ella y apartarla del peligro.

Mi Bella se negaba a avanzar y no sé cómo de un segundo ella logró liberarse de su captor, se giró de improviso y tomando un candelabro que se encontraba en una esquina le lanzó a los ojos la cera caliente de la vela. El hombre ante esta acción se descolocó llevando sus manos a su rostro perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo directamente sobre la gran chimenea principal, haciendo que se prendieran sus vestimentas de forma instantánea y comenzara a quemarse vivo ante nuestra vista. Sus gritos eran desgarradores. Todos nos sorprendimos y él mismo afectado reaccionó levantándose como pudo, y, envuelto en llamas, intentó huir traspasando el ventanal quebrando todos los vidrios. Las llamas, por suerte, no prendieron las cortinas pero el fuego lamentablemente si se extendió por todo su cuerpo, pareciendo una verdadera antorcha humana.

Todos nos petrificamos ante lo ocurrido pero nadie se animó a ayudarlo.

Ben a estas alturas había reaccionado y había vuelto a arremeter contra el otro sujeto que lo había vencido.

-¡Jacob! ¡Mike!-Gritaba el hombre-¡Ayúdenme!

Él, en su desesperación se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a rodar para intentar extinguir las llamas con su propio cuerpo. Lo logró, aunque estaba gravemente herido, sangraba y las quemaduras cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo junto con las prendas desechas que se habían quedado adheridas también a las heridas.

Aproveche aquella distracción e intenté llegar hasta mi Bella. Esta vez, lo logré y mi esposa me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas enterrando su rostro en mi pecho, evitando con ello ver ese triste acontecimiento.

Agradecí tenerla en mis brazos, sana y salva.

Los gritos no tuvieron respuestas. Nadie lo socorrió y el hombre se desmayó al darse cuenta de que sus lesiones eran graves, o quizás, por el dolor que le estaban provocado.

Pensé en hacer algo por él pero tampoco quería dejar a Bella sin protección. Disfruté de aquella sensación, poder tenerla entre mis brazos compensaba mis temores.

Observé a nuestro alrededor y me tensé al ver a Ben. Él ya no luchaba, estaba paralizado mirando hacia donde estaba su mujer.

Mi tranquilidad se esfumó también en el instante en que dirigí la mirada a ese mismo lugar pues Black tenía a Ángela atrapada entre sus brazos y la amenazada con la misma navaja que yo creía que había desaparecido minutos atrás presionando contra su garganta.

Los ojos de Jacob esta vez me miraban directamente.

-Elige, Cullen… o me entregas a Isabella o le quito la vida a esta mujer.

**POV Bella.**

Me pareció que el tiempo se había detenido.

Ángela estaba aterrorizada, sollozaba impresionada por verse atrapada.

Edward me aferró instintivamente hacia él casi no rebajándome respirar.

No podía permitir que lastimaran a Ángela. No por mi causa. Su vida estaba en riesgo y yo estaba casi segura de que el señor Black cumpliría con su palabra sí no hacíamos lo que nos exigía.

-Por favor, no le haga daño a mi mujer-Rogó Ben, visiblemente acongojado.

Edward me miró y yo lo miré a él con el amor más grande que podían reflejar mis ojos. Él supo en ese instante que yo estaba decidida a cooperar.

Sólo y esperaba que él no se resistiera y me dejara ir.

Edward negó con la cabeza sin decir palabra. Sus preocupados ojos me veían y habían adivinado por completo mis pensamientos.

Claramente no estaba de acuerdo con ellos.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé con toda mi fuerza.

-Confío en que iras por mí cuando Ángela este fuera de peligro-Murmuré.

-No, amor, no lo hagas…-Se resistió.

-Te amo -Le susurré.

Me separé de mi marido y miré a Jacob.

-Iré con usted sí me promete que no le hará daño a Ángela-Ofrecí.

-No- Repitió mi esposo.

-Muy sensato de su parte Isabella-Respondió Jacob.

-No lo haga, señora Bella-Dijo Ángela llorando abiertamente.

-Me niego a dejarte ir-Declaró Edward.

-Entonces la mataré…-Dijo a punto de deslizar el cuchillo por su garganta.

-¡No!-Gritó Ben completamente asustado y cayendo de rodillas-Por favor...

-El señor Black no bromea con su amenaza y no podemos permitir que la hiera sí está en nuestras manos salvarle-Intenté convencer a Edward.

Mi amado me miró con la inseguridad alojada en los ojos. Él también sabía que la única manera de ayudar a Ángela era hacer exactamente lo que el señor Black exigía.

Después de pensarlo por lo que pareció una eternidad aunque tan sólo habían pasado segundos, Edward asintió y terminó aceptando consiente de qué, aceptar equivaldría perderme.

Antes soltarme me atraerme hacia él, respirando hondo para capturar el aroma de mi cabello. Mi corazón se hallaba acongojado cuando lo miré a los ojos en el momento en que ellos no perdiendo detalle de su mirada, de sus rasgos, de su boca, de su expresión. Intenté sonreírle y delicadamente pasó sus dedos por mis mejillas, memorizando cada centímetro para luego besarme con la misma pasión que me había demostrado a solas.

-Te amo. Prometo ir por ti-Me susurró al oído pronunciando las palabras más difíciles que le he escuchado decir.

Alguien me separó de Edward y me sostuvo igual que como me había atrapado Jared. Esta vez no opuse resistencia.

Tenía que ser fuerte. No podía permitir que Edward viera mi miedo y se arrepintiera de dejarme partir de su lado.

-Sé que lo harás-Le dije sin voz.

Jacob se movió y le ordenó a su aliado atar a Ben y a Edward para que no pudieran impedir nuestra partida con otro ataque sorpresa.

El hombre hizo lo que se le pidió y cuando terminó quedó mirando a Ángela.

-Llevémonos a la sirvienta también. Yo también merezco un poco de diversión-Dijo con una mueca lujuriosa.

Ben gruñó y Edward trató de liberarse. Ambos recibieron un par de golpes que los hizo inclinarse.

-Está bien pero vámonos luego-Urgió Jacob acercándose a mí.

-¿Puedo llevar un abrigo?-Cuestioné intentando hacer tiempo a la espera de que alguno de los dos lograra liberarse.

El hombre llamado Mike había salido de la mansión por unos minutos mientras Jacob se aseguraba de que Ángela no pudiera escapar.

-Por supuesto querida-Contestó Jacob quitándose su abrigo y ofreciéndomelo-Mi futura esposa no debe pasar frío.

Nadie dijo nada. Sabía que con esas palabras intentaría molestar a Edward.

Mi marido prefirió hacer caso omiso cuando me miró a los ojos porque a través de ellos le rogaba que se detuviera y evitara hacer cualquier cosa que lo pusiera en peligro. Sobre todo por la situación que estábamos viviendo.

Imperceptiblemente Edward me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y la misma que había derribado todas mis barreras desde que lo conocí y de la cual me había enamorado. La guarde en el lugar de mi corazón que le pertenecía sólo a él.

-Los caballos estaban afuera-Le informó Mike a Jacob.

Jacob nos atrapó de las muñecas a Ángela y a mí, forzándonos a caminar delante de él.

-Encárgate de ellos…-Le ordenó.

Mike sonrió dispuesto a golpearlos hasta dejarlos inconscientes mientras nosotras éramos forzadas a salir hacia el exterior. Ángela se negó a caminar llamando a su esposo, haciendo que el hombre se volviera y fuera por ella olvidándose de nuestros maridos pues ya habían logrado su objetivo principal, tumbarlos en el rincón más oscuro de la habitación.

-Será mejor que yo me encargue de ti-Le dijo de una manera realmente asquerosa.

Jacob le entregó a Ángela sin importarle su persona en lo más mínimo para que montara con su aliado uno de los dos caballos mientras a mí también me amarraba las manos y me hacía subir al caballo que tenía enfrente.

-No te detengas hasta llegar a la cabaña-Dijo Jacob sabiéndose al mismo caballo en que me encontraba también-Nos vemos allá-Instó mientras ambos caballos partieron a todo galope hacia un rumbo desconocido.

**POV Emmett.**

Sumergido en ella. Así me encontraba.

Si. Definitivamente el control sobre mis actos lo había dado por perdido hace bastante.

Mi amada Rose...

Era tan fácil dejarme llevar por la lujuria que producía nuestro amor.

En este momento, no existía nada más que ella y yo. Nada más importaba.

La amaba tanto que mis ansias de poseerla me hacían perder el juicio y la compostura completamente. Sin pensarlo, profundicé el beso que nos estábamos dando y mientras nuestros labios se unían sin ningún pudor, mis manos se perdían debajo de parte de su abultada falda, buscando el que sería de aquí en adelante mi nuevo lugar favorito.

Todo mi cuerpo ardía por estar dentro de su gloriosa cavidad femenina.

-Te amo Rose…

Mi cuerpo transpiraba y palpitaba clamando por ella.

Maldición… no iba a aguantar mucho más.

Yo sabía que Rosalíe sería una diosa en este aspecto, me lo estaba demostrando con cada uno de sus movimientos. Era un verdadero deleite. El justo dulzor para ser degustado en todas sus formas.

Estaba seguro que esta era mi ocasión.

De pronto, el beso que manteníamos se fue haciendo más y más hambriento y salvaje.

No podía contenerme por más tiempo. Debía tocarla.

Nuestros labios estaban unidos detonando la pasión que ambos guardábamos por el otro. Por impulso ella se acercó a mí lo que más pudo teniendo como único obstáculo la infinidad de telas que tenía su hermoso pero cruel vestido.

Ella me estaba dando el derecho a su cuerpo, a su alma abriendo las piernas. Por un minuto pensé que esta era mi recompensa por lo que había tenido que soportar en el frente y le di las gracias a todo lo sagrado cuando mis dedos se encontraron con su entrada. El calor que desprendía aquella zona era malditamente embriagadora. Sin duda, yo estaba hechizado.

-Te adoro amada mía.

Sabía que por nuestra situación no era prudente hacer lo que de todas formas llevaría a cabo pero parte racional la había perdido en el camino así que sin demora introduje un dedo en ella y su reacción me encantó. Sus ojos se cerraron disfrutando tener una parte de mí dentro de ella. Saqué mi dedo para volverlo a introducirlo con más fuerza y gimió mi nombre pidiendo más.

La razón de mi existencia por fin estaba clara. Había nacido para adorarla y complacerla.

Mi amada me sonrió cuando sintió que repetía el proceso una y otra vez aumentando el ritmo sin parar.

Siempre había sido una de mis fantasías más oscuras hacer el amor arriba de mi carruaje y con ella lo estaba cumpliendo.

Agregué un segundo dedo y luego un tercero se hizo paso para masajear su exterior. Haciendo con ello que Rose aumentara sus quejidos contra mi boca mientras ésta la seguía devorando con su permiso.

Recordar que me había costado tanto tener el valor de acercarme a ella… que tonto había sido. Sí desde la primera vez que la vi y ella me devolvió la sonrisa supe que era el amor de mi vida.

Cuando ella comenzó a retenerme en su interior y convulsionar entre los temblores de su cuerpo y quejidos de sus labios se hicieron canción para mis oídos entendí que ya estaba cerca de llegar al éxtasis.

Aumente la velocidad de mis dedos y no tardó en estallar.

-¡Emmett!-Dijo soltando un pequeño grito que acallé con mis labios.

Sentí mis dedos húmedos y plenamente consciente de mis actos los llevé a mi boca.

Era un verdadero néctar de los dioses.

-Sabes a cielo, mi amor…

Rosalíe estremeció al oír mi voz ronca y llevó sus manos desde mi cuello y cabello hasta mi rostro acercándome hacía ella para poder besarme con desesperación.

Compartí su sabor con ella y verla degustar su propio éxtasis me excitó completamente. Verla pasar su lengua por sus labios era la cosa más sensual que había visto en toda mi vida.

Consumidos en un abismo de alcanzar la gloria con las yemas de los dedos, y de pronto, estaba seguro de que lo que estábamos haciendo ahora era sólo la antesala de lo que seriamos capaces de hacer en una cama.

Sonreí como el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo.

De pronto, sentí que mi cochero detenía el carruaje abruptamente y saltaba de él plantando los pies en la tierra mientras Rosalíe reaccionaba bajando y acomodando su vestido a toda prisa.

Tocó tres veces la puerta del carruaje antes de que yo me asomara por la ventanilla por arreglarme la camisa correctamente y revisando de que todo estuviera en orden.

-Señor McCarty, acabo de ver pasar a su cuñada a caballo que llevaba un hombre desconocido.

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser posible…-Dijo mi amada, asomándose también.

-Lo siento señorita pero lo que yo he visto es preocupante puesto que estoy seguro de que la señora Isabella iba amarrada y amedrentada por un hombre de contextura gruesa y cabello negro y largo.

-No… el señor Black… estoy segura de que fue él.

-Lo que más me inquieta es que reconocí al hombre que iba detrás de ellos muy cerca de ellos en la misma dirección.

-¡Habla de una vez, Benjamín!-Apremié.

-Se trata de Mike Newton, un conocido delincuente que también estaba acompañado de una dama en las mismas condiciones que la nueva señora Cullen. Me temo que puedan haberlas raptado.

-Santo cielo…mi hermana.

-¿Hacía donde se fueron?-Le pregunté.

-Desaparecieron hacía el sur, tomaron el camino viejo.

-Tranquila Rosalíe, te prometo que la encontraremos antes de que suceda una desgracia mayor.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

¿Podrá Emmett cumplir con su promesa?... Pobres Ben y Edward se quedaron sin sus respectivas esposas… ¿Quién los ayudará?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.

Siento haber tardado siglos en actualizar. Pero me dediqué a terminar una de mis otras historias y el trabajo en otra cuidad también me quita tiempo que quisiera dedicar a esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, son algo así como 4000 palabras y 3 POVs que espero que haya valido la espera.

A mí me deja un nudo en la garganta pues **les adelanto que en el próximo habrá más violencia, incluso sexual, así que sí quieren dejar de leer esta historia les comprenderé**. Al resto… nos leemos en el siguiente y por supuesto, cualquier sugerencia es válida y bienvenida. Esta historia es tanto mía cómo de ustedes que capitulo a capitulo me animan a seguir.

Gracias mil! por los Favoritos y Follows y Reviews, me siento tan conectada a ustedes a través de ellos que me hacen esforzarme cada día aunque sea para escribir un párrafo.

(Querida Janalez: Jacob sólo llegó a la escalera principal tras derribar la puerta de la mansión con un poco de dinamita.) (Beka: gracias por siempre estar. Un abrazo.) (Yuli: Espero que también te guste este cuando lo leas) (Ester: Gracias a ti por darme un ratito de tu tiempo para leer esta historia que se alarga) ( : chinita trátame de tu, no hay problema y muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras) (natalie. : Mi queridísima Naty siento haberte hecho esperar tanto, gracias a tus palabras se me ocurrió una idea que desarrollaré en el próximo capi, así que te lo dedicaré especialmente. Un abrazo grande) (Valro: gracias por la paciencia y espero que te haya gustado)

Un abrazo grande a todos! Nos estamos leyendo.

**Cami.**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Salvedad para Amar**.

**Por Cmils.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9.<p>

**POV Bella**

El viaje a caballo había sido desagradable.

Sentir el cuerpo de otro hombre casi pegado a mío me había parecido tan extraño, tan inadecuado e inverosímil que era verdaderamente difícil de soportar. Sobre todo después de haber estado con mi marido conformando un solo ser hacía tan poco, entregándonos mutuamente y sintiendo de nos pertenecíamos en cuerpo y alma.

Durante ése intertanto mi mente parecía haberse cerrado por completo y parecía que recién ahora volvía a funcionar.

Jacob ni siquiera me estaba tocando de manera inapropiada y yo me sentía invadida tan sólo al oírlo respirar en cerca de mi oído.

Pensar en mi marido y saberle con vida, me consoló y tranquilizó. Incluso me dio fuerza para soportar lo que viniera.

No sabía exactamente donde estábamos pero no nos habíamos demorado mucho gracias a la manera de cabalgar del señor Black.

La noche abrazó con frío nuestra llegada a unas improvisadas caballerizas ubicadas en medio del bosque. Caminamos por un corto sendero que conducía a una pequeña cabaña vieja encerrada en medio de unos frondosos árboles. Nos acercamos a ella a paso lento.

Jacob sostuvo mi mano y me escoltó hasta la puerta para dejarme entrar primero. Dentro de ella, había un pequeño sillón, tres sillas, una mesa en donde había velas que él mismo Jacob encendió cuando avivó el fuego de la chimenea que también funcionaba como estufa.

También, hacia la derecha, había un ropero, un estante en donde había algunas provisiones y en el fondo de la habitación había una cama para dos desarreglada y prendas de vestir que daban a entender que aquí vive o vivía un hombre.

-Siento lo precario pero sólo será por unos días-Señaló-Calentaré un poco de guisado para que comas-Dijo sacando una cacerola que contenía algo de comida.

-No gracias. No tengo apetito-Respondí sin interés.

-Debes comer, mi vida. Quiero que la madre de mi futuro hijo esté en plenas condiciones para engendrarlo.

No dije nada. No quería pensar en ello.

Afuera se pudo oír llegar otro caballo a las caballerizas.

Ángela.

Me asomé por la ventana y pude ver que el hombre llamado Mike Newton la arrastraba hacía acá mientras ella intentaba zafarse de su agarre. Él la miró con ojos de depredador en celo y optó por acercarse a ella más de lo debido. Al parecer, intentaba besarla. Ella no se lo permitió, y éste, alterado, la empujó hacia un costado del sendero, casi llegando a la cabaña, haciendo que ella se cayera a la tierra húmeda y golpeara su cabeza con una piedra.

El hombre la siguió al suelo deshaciéndose de un par de prendar, acorralándola.

Me horroricé. La iba a tomar a la fuerza.

Ángela comenzó a reaccionar y poco a poco empezó a forcejear.

Me dirigí corriendo a la puerta pero Jacob me detuvo antes de que llegara.

-¡Jacob, haz algo!-Avisé-¡Detén a tu aliado!

-No.

-¡Por favor!-Apuré desesperada-¡Él quiere hacerle daño a Ángela!

Ángela no paraba gritar pidiendo auxilio desesperadamente.

Jacob negó con la cabeza.

-Sí la ayudo, podrías intentar escapar y mi prioridad es cuidar de ti, querida.

-No lo haré. Te lo prometo-Juré-No escaparé pero ayúdala.

Él lo pensó un instante.

-No-Dijo reteniéndome y haciéndome girar y mirar la escena por la ventana-Además… Mike necesita un poco de diversión… -Añadió restándole importancia.

Sentí un asco gigantesco al oír esas palabras. El señor Black que yo había creído conocer no existía.

Mi atención sin tener opción volvió a ir hacia el exterior.

Ángela le dio un par de golpes y varios arañazos para frenar los movimientos aquel hombre, pero él, con un hábil movimiento se las arregló para desintegrar la parte superior de su vestido exponiendo su pecho con la navaja que tenía en la mano.

Las suplicas de Ángela parecían divertirle.

Me revolvía el estómago ver algo así y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Jacob me tenía retenida. Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería ayudarla y no podía.

A esta altura el hombre tenía ganada la batalla porque logró inmovilizarla con un solo brazo amenazándola con el cuchillo en la yugular.

Aquel hombre era despreciable.

Ambos eran unos canallas.

Luego, le subió la falda y rápidamente desarmó y bajo sus pantalones.

Miré a Jacob suplicante pero él sólo hizo una mueca. Aún me tenía sujeta por el brazo, obligando a ser testigo de una violación.

-Lo siento, querida. Pero prefiero no tener problemas con Newton-Se disculpó al fin.

-No eres el caballero que pensé cuando te conocí.

-Soy un caballero-Contradijo.

-¡Entonces, sálvala!-Supliqué.

Jacob no respondió y tampoco se movió. Para mí, él era también un verdadero cobarde.

Ángela lloraba rogándole que no lo hiciera pero él no se inmutó y comenzó a frotar su miembro con la mano para terminar de excitarse.

Intenté girar el rostro para no ver cómo aquel hombre entraba en ella pero el grito que emitió Ángela fue suficientemente desgarrador como para saber que lo que imaginaba ya había ocurrido.

Cuando volví a mirar aquella escena Mike seguía encajándose en ella sin consideración y Ángela había dejado de luchar.

Gemidos fieros salían del hombre mientras se movía sobre ella con mayor rapidez.

No pude contener las lágrimas.

Un minuto después todo terminó. Newton se descargó, salió de ella y se levantó cómo sí nada acomodándose su ropaje.

Ángela estaba temblando en el suelo, asustada, adolorida y deshonrada.

Verla en esas condiciones destrozó mi corazón.

Mike Newton por acto-reflejo observó hacia dentro de la cabaña, percatándose de que había tenido audiencia durante su vil y salvaje acto. El hombre retrocedió dos pasos queriéndose liberar de algo de culpa. Jacob le hizo un gesto y éste, inmediatamente se alejó y desapareció entre los arboles terminando de arreglar sus pantalones.

-Déjame ayudarla, por favor-Supliqué.

-Por supuesto, querida.

Salí de la cabaña corriendo en dirección a ella con Jacob siguiéndome los pasos.

Ángela intentó cubrirse infructuosamente.

-Me duele… Bella-Fue lo primero que me susurró cuando me reconoció.

Ella se avergonzó al mirarme y ambas no pudimos contener las lágrimas.

Se veía desgarrada y no era para menos...

-Perdóname- Le rogué. Esto era mi causa. Por mi causa Ángela había sido ultrajada.

Me apresuré para ayudarle a incorporarse y a cubrirse correctamente. Caminamos hasta la casa a paso lento y entramos, la llevé directamente a la cama. Jacob cerró la puerta detrás de nosotras. Ángela se notaba absolutamente traumada, frágil, estaba a punto de quebrarse. Ni si quiera percibió que la recostamos en la cama y la cubrimos con las mantas.

Mi problema era atender a Ángela en estas condiciones.

Creo que Jacob se apiado un poco de ella porque rebuscó en el estante algunos trapos para limpiar las heridas y trajo una jarra con agua tibia. Sus heridas físicas eran leves pero las del alma no se borrarían nunca.

Eso me dolía.

Le pedí al señor Black que se sentara lo más lejanamente posible para poder atender a Ángela sin que se sintiera observada. Jacob accedió sorprendiéndome puesto que yo había esperado alguna negativa de su parte.

Hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos para curarle. Suavemente limpié cada una de sus heridas. La de la cabeza era la que más me preocupaba porque aún estaba abierta y un hilo de sangre persistente recorría su sien derecha. Cambie parte de sus ropas desgarrada y le puse una camisa de hombre que estaba limpia y que había encontrado por ahí antes de volver a cubrirla con las mantas de la cama.

Ángela estaba consciente de cada movimiento mío pero seguía traumada. Luego, le di un par de cucharadas de la sopa que había cantado Jacob para que se calentara un poco su cuerpo y luego se acurrucó cerrando los ojos.

Se veía más tranquila luego de un rato. Necesitaba que ella se recuperara lo más pronto posible.

-Gracias, Bella- Susurró sin una pizca de rencor antes de caer rendida en un sueño profundo.

Mi pena crecía al ver lo vulnerable que se veía. No pude evitar las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Me sentía tan culpable de su desgracia. Sobre todo por no ayudarla cuando más me necesitó.

Debía hallar el modo de escapar con Ángela lo más pronto posible.

-Déjala descansar, Bella-Dijo Jacob sin alzar la voz incorporándose y viniendo hacia mí.

-Esto es mi culpa-Lamenté sollozando-Ella pagó por algo que no le correspondía y que ni siquiera entiendo.

-Ven, siéntate junto a mí-Dijo mientras me guiaba al sillón.

A pesar de mi miedo de estar al lado de él no protesté y nos sentamos. Jacob quería consolarme pero no sabía cómo, se notaba un tanto incómodo. Cosa que me sorprendió en él.

-Isabella, escúchame bien-Dijo sereno para que le prestara atención-Tú no tienes ninguna responsabilidad con lo que le ha sucedido a la mujer. Fue Newton quien la forzó. Tú estás aquí porque eres a quien escogí para ser mi mujer.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto, porque sé que eres la única dama que está a mi altura en cuanto a reputación y porque ya te agregué como mi cónyuge en la documentación para recibir mi herencia. Debes ser tú.

Lo miré impávida pero algo me dijo que debía estar tranquila y seguirle un poco el juego.

-Realmente siento haber procedido de la forma en la que actué pero las circunstancias me obligaron-Suspiró un poco cansado.

-Las circunstancias-Repetí serena-¿Te refieres a mi matrimonio?

Él asintió más relajado por mi actitud.

-No lo esperaba, pensé que sería difícil tenerte pero al final lo logré-Dijo con satisfacción- Todo salió casi como lo había planeado… hay algo que debo saber, Isabella mía ¿Llegué demasiado tarde?

Fruncí el ceño al no entender sus palabras.

-Me refiero ¿Te tocó?-Señaló aclarando se garganta-¿Alcanzaron a consumar el matrimonio completamente?

Mis mejillas se encendieron respondiendo por mí pero Jacob esperó mi confirmación en palabras.

-Si, Jacob. Edward me hizo el amor, ya no soy doncella-Afirmé y él se descompuso-Era lo que querías saber-Continué sintiéndome absolutamente orgullosa de lo ocurrido entre mi marido y yo.

-Demonios…-Se exaltó incorporándose y haciendo crujir sonoramente las tablas del piso y despertando a Ángela-No podré alegar la anulación.

-No, no puedes-Concordé con tranquilidad intentando de que Jacob volviera a fijar su atención en mí- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Él analizó la situación unos minutos.

-Tendré que poner en marcha mi segundo plan y modificar algunas cosas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Quieres saberlo, mi amor?-Preguntó ilusionado.

Asentí un poco indecisa.

-Mentiré y pregonaré al mundo que también te hice mía.

-Edward no te creerá-Le contesté sin poder evitarlo.

-Le sembraré la duda, a él y a su familia-Respondió-Diré te me entregaste voluntariamente después de ver lo que le pasó a tu sirvienta a manos de Mike.

Lo miré horrorizada.

-Quizás podrías haber quedado embarazada de Cullen-Sonrió-Alegaré que quizás ese hijo también podría ser mío… la duda los matará-Añadió-De todas formas, un embarazo tuyo me viene bien, puesto que también necesito un crio para asegurar la entrega total el dinero que está condicionado.

Sonrió.

-Seguramente tus padres y los Cullen te repudiarán pero no te preocupes querida, yo te reclamaré de inmediato como mi esposa.

Contuve el aliento. Jacob tenía que estar de remate para planear algo así.

-Nos mudaremos a París, te daré una vida llena de lujos-Continuó-Tendremos más hijos y seremos felices.

Quería despertar de esta pesadilla y no lo lograba.

**POV Emmett.**

La suerte estaba a nuestro favor.

El rastro para seguir a los caballos estaba fresco. Ideé rápidamente un plan y lo puse en marcha. Seguramente se esconderían en el bosque.

Ordené a Benjamín separar a uno de los caballos más fuertes para dejarlo a mi disposición. Era mejor sí los perseguía en solitario ya que estaba seguro que yo podría doblegarlos a los dos sin mayor esfuerzo mientras mi hombre de confianza y mi adorada Rose irían más cerca de la ciudad para alertar lo sucedido y pedir ayuda.

Estábamos a punto de partir cada uno por su lado, cuando, de pronto, desde el cruce de los caminos, el mismísimo Edward junto a un par de hombres, todos armados, aparecieron siguiendo los pasos de Black.

Fue un verdadero alivio. Tenía el apoyo que necesitaba.

Se veían un poco alterados pero decididos a llegar hasta el fin del mundo para ir en busca de Isabella.

Nos unimos a ellos de inmediato, preocupados y continuamos el camino con Rosalíe y Benjamín siguiéndonos el paso en el carruaje detrás y a una distancia prudente.

Edward me informó que en plena noche Black y un par de secuaces habían asaltado su propiedad, y que después de una lucha muy reñida, de la cual, por cierto, salió un herido con fuego, un sinfín de destrozos y este secuestro.

Me indigné al saber los motivos que había dado Black para llevarse a Isabella. Eran absolutamente delirantes y descabellados.

Edward dijo que por un descuido finalmente fueron obligados a dejarlas ir, pues Black se escabulló y con un arma cortante amenazó de muerte a la ama de llaves forzando a Isabella a aceptar irse con él. Ella no tuvo más remedio que aceptar irse con él para salvar la vida de la mujer. Por eso, Black, pudo dominar la huida dejando a Edward y a uno de los hombres que ahora venía con él imposibilitados. Razón por la cual, también pudieron escapar con ambas y sin problemas.

Por suerte para Edward, a los minutos había aparecido Garrett otro de sus empleados y los había ayudado a liberarse partiendo enseguida al rescate de sus damas.

Nos encontrábamos recorriendo los caminos del bosque cuando nos encontramos frente a quien todos reconocimos como aliado de Black. Venía solo, cabizbajo y acomodándose sus pantalones, por lo que no se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia. Actuamos de inmediato. Él se percató del grupo a su alrededor e intentó huir pero en pocos segundos lo teníamos atrapado.

Era mi turno para intervenir.

Me bajé de mi caballo y lo reduje sin problemas. Gracias a mis métodos lo desarmé y le obligué a hablar. No tardó mucho en confesar la ubicación exacta de Black antes de haberlo atado de manos.

Estábamos muy cerca. Según Newton, ellos se encontraban en una cabaña que pertenecía al hombre que había sido herido en casa de Edward, un tal Jared. Era para ellos, el escondite perfecto.

Newton eligió colaborar por las buenas al verse atrapado.

Cruzamos el sendero que llevaba a ella con calma.

Prácticamente la cabaña estaba escondida entre los generosos árboles que la guardaban. Decidimos extender la redada por fuera de la entrada casa y en silencio. No tenían oportunidad de huir.

Nos preparamos para entrar. Utilizaríamos el elemento sorpresa.

Me acerqué con un Newton resignado a la puerta y la abrió despacio. Edward, Ben y yo estábamos detrás de él mientras se revelaba lo que había en el interior.

Black no se alteró al ver aparecer a Newton pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no venía solo, se incorporó de inmediato e intentó llegar hacia donde se encontraban las mujeres pero fue tarde. Irrumpimos todos y él fue capturado por Ben y por Garrett mientras yo seguía vigilando a Newton para que no escapara.

Edward corrió para llegar junto a Bella. Ella suspiró audiblemente cuando se tocaron. Él la tomó entre sus brazos acogiéndola gentilmente y sin poder evitarlo y ante la presencia de nosotros se besaron cómo sí la vida dependiera de ello. Fue realmente conmovedor.

Jacob Black no paraba de gritar, reclamar e insultarlos. Decía que Isabella era suya, que pronto la recuperaría y se la llevaría lejos.

En poco tiempo teníamos a Black en el suelo, amordazado para que dejara de decir estupideces y amarrado de pies y manos. Tal cual cómo él mismo había ordenado hacer antes con Edward.

Mi cuñada estaba bien, un poco sorprendida por nuestra llegada pero se veía bien, sin ningún rasguño. Situación que contrastaba con la de su sirvienta. La mujer en cuestión se encontraba recostada en la cama. Un poco alterada, traumada y sin fuerzas. Nos observó a todos y luego comenzó a sollozar.

No había que ser un genio para entender que había sido atacada brutal y deshonrosamente.

-¿Angie? ¿Amor?-Dijo Ben preocupado.

-Ben…-Dijo reconociéndolo y avergonzada intentó incorporarse.

El aludido reaccionó de inmediato se acercó, la tomó en sus brazos y la consoló.

-¿Quién es el responsable?- Inquirí con voz seca.

Ella miró a Newton y soltó el llanto ahogado que tenía.

Me enervé.

Al segundo siguiente tenía a Newton en el suelo e inconsciente antes de que ninguno de los presentes intentara llegar hasta él.

-Lo pagará caro-Afirmé.

-Bastardo… malnacido-Añadió Garrett.- ¿Cómo pudo hacerle una cosa así a Ángela?

-Debería matarlo ahora mismo por lo que le hizo a mi mujer…-Dijo Ben con rabia.

-No-Dijo Edward- No te ensuciaras las manos con éste animal. Ambos serán denunciados y puestos a disposición de las autoridades inmediatamente. Me encargaré personalmente de fundirlos en prisión.

Todos asentimos y nos organizamos.

-Rosalíe y Benjamín están a fuera-Le dije a Bella y ella asintió y se preocupó de abrigar a la mujer que ya estaba en brazos de quien supe, era su marido.

Jacob Black se negaba a avanzar.

-Será mejor que permanezca en silencio y coopere señor Black-Le dije con hielo en la boca-De lo contrario terminará peor que su cómplice-Quien por cierto, aún no reaccionaba del par de suaves golpes que le di hace unos instantes.

Finalmente y aunque con un poco de resistencia, el hombre cooperó pero no volvió a decir palabra. Seguramente planeando su defensa con lo poco que tenía a su favor pero sabiendo que no le convenía hablar por ahora.

Rosalíe, nos esperaba. Emocionada corrió y abrazó a Bella y a su cuñado apenas salimos de todos de la cabaña.

Bella entre lágrimas agradecida le dijo que ella estaba bien, que gracias al cielo habíamos llegado a tiempo para evitar una tragedia mayor pero que quien le preocupaba era Ángela, pues, era ella quien necesitaba asistencia médica tras un cobarde acto del cual fue víctima aquella dama.

Mi Rose no necesitó mayor explicación ambas fueron junto a ella mientras nosotros nos encargábamos de subir a Newton y a Black al carruaje. Garrett se ofreció a vigilarlos adentro para evitar cualquier escape. Benjamín partió primero y nosotros lo seguiríamos a corta distancia.

Me dejó más tranquilo saber que Bella estaba bien y que mi Rose gracias a eso volvía a recuperar el aliento y la paz teniendo a su hermanita a su lado sana y salva.

Edward ayudo a subir a una Ángela con mejor semblante al caballo de Ben, para luego, buscar a su esposa, capturándola nuevamente en un abrazo y suspirando profundamente al saberla entre sus brazos después de todo lo sucedido esta noche. Lo entendía perfectamente. Me imagino lo que debió haber sentido cuando se la arrancaron de su lado. Y ahora. Me podía imaginar la felicidad irradiaban ambos al estar juntos nuevamente.

El amor era el mejor remedio contra el mal, se notaba a leguas que gracias a ello habían logrado sobrellevar todo esto.

Y hablando de amor. Mi amada al notarme distraído viendo a la feliz pareja, me sorprendió lanzándose a mis brazos, capturarme para sí, dándome las gracias por mi actuar con un sinfín de pequeños besos que recorrieron mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi boca. Le respondí con el gran amor que sólo ella despertaba en mí aunque tuve que poner a prueba toda mi fuerza de voluntad para poder sepárame de ella para así poder continuar con mi compromiso de entregar a estos malhechores a la justicia y dejarlos tras las rejas del peor calabozo existente en Londres.

Si. Esta noche aún no terminaba y estaba seguro que sería muy larga. Al menos, estábamos juntos, a salvo y dispuestos a declarar cada detalle de lo acontecido en las últimas horas.

* * *

><p>Hola! Siiii aparecí después de harto. Es que voy trabajando entre dos historias al mismo tiempo, esta y ¿Todavía hay amor?. Me costó harto la parte de Ángela y Mike. Espero que les haya gustado. Me encantaría saber que piensan, sí les parece cómo va y claro que se aceptan todas las sugerencias para que así también sean parte de esta historia.<p>

Ojo, Jacob no se quedará así. ¿Qué estará tramando ahora?

Aquí van los agradecimientos:

A mi queridas BABYBOO 27, (gracias por siempre estar presente) Edybell (Un abrazo y por supuesto que la seguimos :) jijiji) Janalez (Al fin se encontraron y están juntitos otra vez, Edward merecía un poco de tranquilidad, muchos cariños para ti y nos leemos como siempre) Stefanny93 ( Por ti hice el POV de Emmett, así que te lo dedico especialmente, espero haber podido disipar la incertidumbre. Un abrazo) Beka (Nenaa te doy las gracias dobles por tus mensajes vía rew y vía correo, siempre tomo en cuenta tus palabras. Cariños) Natalie. (Hola bonita! jijiji, me alegraste el día y la semana con tu rew, y le puse empeño para que saliera algo digno. Te mando mis besito jijiji) Rosemmett (Te consentiré y Habrá Rose en la próxima actualización)

Infinitas gracias a todas por darse ese tiempito e escribirme.

Un abrazo y mil gracias también por los favoritos y alertas.

Nos leemos.

Cami.


End file.
